


Why Choose

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Learning to Rule, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Shameless Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: A delirious attempt at a home repair lands you with two fiances.





	1. Chapter 1

Since the rebuild had started you had barely any time to sleep, so when you had time you would just throw yourself onto any soft or flat surface anywhere in the Royal Wing. Being a member of the Company you were granted a room there, but since you weren’t a Durin the Dwarves assigned to cleaning and repairing the Royal Wing had left your rooms unattended, leaving you mostly covered in dust when you finally wake up. One of the main repairs being your fireplace, as winter started to seep into the mountain your room was freezing and even with your share of the treasure you couldn’t afford nearly enough blankets to keep you warm enough with a broken fireplace. So the Durins had granted you use of their couches and made sure to always have a fire burning in their rooms for you. Kill had mostly spent his time in Dale and for at least a few times a week he would end up falling asleep in the house she had been granted with her place on Bard’s Council so he had one of his rooms turned into a spare room for you making sure it had the largest fireplace and a large pile of blankets for you.

After your shift ended you had returned once again to a freezing and dark sitting room, through your sleep deprived mind you got the idea that you could possibly mend the problem yourself. Through the dark you noticed the edge of the flue was stuck so you fumbled and tugged on it as best you could. Eventually it gave way and a large cloud of soot fell down covering you and your room, you coughed your way to the door opening it to get some fresh air in the rooms. You walked back through the hall to your bath, drawing a bath quickly noticing the large cut down your right forearm as you felt the blood drip down your palm, held your arm under the water to clean it off before undressing and climbing into the tub. Scrubbing clean and covering your wound with creams and oils before covering it and wrapping it before redressing and heading for Kili’s room.

Leaving your door open slightly to let it keep venting and grabbing your things for the next day, finding Kili gone again and slipping into your warm spare room your muscles loosening as the light from the lit fire hit your skin, dropping your things on the padded bench at the foot of the bed, and pushing your way under the covers and slipping into sleep.

…

The Durins had all returned from their shifts slowly stomping through the hallway as their exhaustion drug them down closer to the floor with each step, Dwalin’s eyes darted over to your open door. His eyes shooting open as he caught the scent of blood, sprinting inside as he threw the door open, the Durins closely following behind him each searching the rooms, all noticing the scent of blood and soot, seeing Dwalin following the trail into the bathroom.

As he exited the bathroom with a confused look on his face the group met him in the small hallway between your rooms.

Balin, “Looks like she tried to mend the fireplace.”

Gloin, “She’s not here, where could she be?”

Fili, “She’s probably in Ki’s room, he had his guest room fixed up for her.”

Dwalin let out a slow growl as he headed for the door, straight for Kili’s room as the group all tried to find out what could have happened while Ballin smirked at his brother’s behavior as the group followed him. Dwalin slipped through Kili’s front door searching for any sign of blood, walking to the guest room quietly opening the door and a soft smile spread across his face as he saw you curled up under the covers, catching a scent of the healing creams you had used, slipping in quietly as he saw a bandage on your arm hanging off the bed. As the group all entered the doorway they saw Dwalin gently examining your arm and Oin quickly joined him both gasping softly at the large cut going from your wrist to your elbow. Fill grabbed the small healing kit from the bathroom and joining them, watching as they rewrapped your arm after adding more creams and slipping your arm back under the covers as they went into Kili’s sitting room.

All of them choosing their seats and quietly taking in the vast difference from your room and Kili’s, from the cleanliness to the repairs that had been put off for your room for so long. Thorin let out a low grumble and said, “I will have her room repaired first thing tomorrow.”

Dwalin who was sitting in his chair, gripping the material on his pants with a large scowl on his face as he growled, “Her room should have been handled first.”

The group all nodded as Thorin rubbed his friends back saying, “You can give her the news herself in the morning.”

Dwalin nodded, as Gloin said, “At least she won’t need to be curling up on our couches anymore.” The images of you curled up on his couch had been the best night sleep he had since the Company had to sleep in separate rooms, including the morning after when he shared the breakfast he had cooked up for you and the few times until Kili had set up his spare room for you, stopping his few shared nights with you, deepening the pang in his chest at the distance growing between you.

The group stayed for a short while before heading to their rooms, except for Dwalin, who simply stretched out on the couch and stared up at the ceiling before quickly falling asleep, his dreams all filled of images of you.

…

You woke a few hours later as the fire died, you pulled out of bed noticing your new wrap and walked over to the fireplace and tossed in another log softly, straightening again as you heard a familiar loud snoring coming from the other room. Your feet quietly crossing the cold floor of the hallway until they met the large rug in the sitting room where the snoring mass was spread out. You glanced over the back of the couch smiling at the giant snuggle bear of a Dwarf who was apparently trying to suck in every bit of air from the room around you.

Walking around the couch near his feet and slowly undoing his boots and gently pulling him off, setting them down next to the couch as you walked to his chest and tapped his nose gently, making him snort and his eyes open quickly. He blinked a few times, his eyes focusing on you in the dying firelight, as he sat up and said, “Didn’t mean to wake you Lass.”

You giggled and grabbed the lining of his coat pulling him to his feet, “Come on.”

His eyes dropping to his feet as he noticed his boots were gone then looking up to see you dragging him to your room he stopped in the doorway refusing to enter, “Lass, I can’t.”

You turned to look up at him and said, “Dwalin, for nearly half of the Journey I woke up to find you slumped across my back.” as you pulled off his coat and tossed it on the small chair along the wall.

“The Company was there, we weren’t alone.”

“Dwalin, get in the bed.” He opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off, “Don’t make me carry you.” Making him let out a quick chuckle at the thought, you grabbed his right wrist and quietly said, “Fine then.” quickly jerking him over your shoulder as he said, “Hey now…” as you said, “I warned you.” as you dropped him on the bed. He quickly sat up and tried to get out of bed but you pinned him down and looked him in the eyes. His expression going soft as he saw your hair pooling down around your faces and the light still reflecting in your purple eyes, his heart pounding as you were only a few inches from his face as you said, “Now we are going to sleep, Dwalin.”

“It’s not proper.”

“Dwalin, I don’t care.”

“But..”

“It is my bed and I am allowed to say who can share it with me.” He swallowed as he shut his mouth again staring up at you, “I am not under the impression you are going to tear my clothes off and have your way with me. No matter how many times I caught you staring at me, particularly my ass during the journey when you thought I wasn’t looking, I trust you, you are tired and I am not going to let you sleep on that couch when there is a perfectly good bed.”

As you finished he whispered out, “I didn’t mean to stare, I…”

“I’m not complaining.” You leaned down and kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear, “You are the only Dwarf I have ever shared my bed with. You are the best blanket I’ve ever had.” Kissing his cheek again as a smile spread across his face before letting him go and slipping back into your spot from before as he slowly covered the both of you with the blankets, kissing your cheek as he wrapped his arms around you saying softly, “You are the best pillow I’ve ever had.” making you giggle as you settled closer into his chest as you rolled over facing the fire, away from him allowing him to curl his arms tighter around you and pulling you into his chest, both settling into sleep.

As the sunlight came through the small cutouts in the ceiling you woke to a familiar weight on your back as you pulled your arms out from under your pillow feeling the arms under your chest tighten as Dwalin let out a small grumble as you removed your arms, rubbing his head between your shoulder blades as he mumbled, “Not yet bunnanunê (my tiny treasure)” Laying your arms back down around your head as you let out a soft giggle at his usual half asleep utterance. Though unlike the first time you had heard it you had learned the language from Ori, learning their secret language within the first few months easily finding out what the Dwarves had said about you and Bilbo, especially the most intimidating of them who had nothing but kind words about you ensuring the others treated you kindly, extending the kindness to Bilbo seeing how you stuck with him in your nonDwarf status.

The two of you binding together as makeshift siblings against the giant Durin clan who all seemed to analyze your each and every moves, especially you being a strange short Dunedin who had found it’s way into this Company. Eventually becoming the massive Dwarf’s personal pillow much to the amusement of the future King as he saw his Cousin falling for you, until he realized how deeply he had fallen for you.

After nearly an hour he woke up with another happy grumble as he squeezed you tighter for a moment as he kissed your cheek again as he whispered, “Good morning.” as he loosened his grip. You rolled over onto your back kissing his cheek saying, “Good Morning.” as you ran your fingers through his beard to straighten it from its flattened state, earning another happy grumble as he stared deeply into your eyes and his smile grew.

“I’m the only Dwarf you would share a bed with?” as he ran his fingers over your cheek cupping it gently as you met his loving gaze a smirk running across your face as you said, “Unless you were planning on bringing someone else to my bed.”

Dwalin let out a grunt as he pulled you down a bit so you were directly under him as you let out a giggle before his lips crashed into yours, kissing you firmly for a few moments as you ran your arms around his back. As he pulled back he said, “No one else is allowed in our bed.”

You let out a giggle as you said, “What a pity, thought we’d be sharing with Thorin, you both seemed to claim me during our travels.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes as he kissed you again wrapping his arms around you as you snaked yours under his shirt sliding your fingers over his back feeling his muscles flex under your fingers. Your kiss ending as you heard the King clear his throat in the doorway, you both glanced at him as he stood with his arms crossed as he smirked over at you both saying, “Cousin, I thought we said we would both offer and let her choose between us.”

Dwalin smirked as he said, “She pulled me to bed.”

Thorin raised his eyebrow at you as he said, “Is that so?”

You chuckled and said, “Had I left him out there, he would have sucked the roof of the Mountain down around us.”

A smirk running over his face as he looked at Dwalin who was tightening his grip around your waist as he kissed your neck tickling you with his beard, holding you in place so he couldn’t move for a few moments before releasing you, turning back to Thorin and saying, “She did mention something about sharing with you.”

Thorin chuckled as he walked over to the bed saying, “Really?” in his same teasingly low rumbling voice as a smirk spread over his face as he met your gaze as he sat down on the side of the bed next to you, Dwalin sat up as you did, looking the King directly in his eyes as he slid his hand around your back and pulling you closer to him as he slid his hand over your cheek making your pulse rise as as he leaned in and kissed you gently, letting out a quiet moan as you deepened the kiss sliding your hand around the back of his neck. The bed shifted slightly as Dwalin slid closer behind you, goosebumps rising along your neck as he brushed your hair away from your neck as he started kissing it up and down over your shoulder as he slid his hands around your sides and over your stomach. Your nerves got the better of you as you broke the kiss and grabbed Dwalin’s hands, both Dwarves looking at you slightly concerned as you whispered, “Sorry, I..”

They both quietly said, “Don’t apologize.” As Thorin ran his hand over your cheek as he smiled at you saying, “We can take it slow. So no apologies.”

Dwalin kissed you shoulder again as he added, “You set the pace, love.”

Thorin, “And if you choose just one of us at a time, it’s not a problem.”

Dwalin, “You’re in charge. Even over the King.”

You, “Do Dwarves normally do this?”

Dwalin, “Share wives?”

Thorin smirked, “Dwarf women are few, and some choose as many husbands as they like.”

A small smile grew on your face as you asked, “Wives?”

Thorin smirked as the sparkle grew in his eyes as his gaze intensified, “We would never dream of claiming you as anything but our wife.”

“But you’re a King. Your people won’t be upset?”

Thorin let out a quick chuckle as he said, “Normally Royal marriages are arranged, Kings rarely marry for love. My people care for you deeply, none of them have anything bad to say about you. No one will stand against it.”

Dwalin, “You brought down a Dragon Lass, your children will be something fearsome.”

You, “I didn’t think about children, how will that effect your heir lineage?”

Thorin chuckled, “We share the same Grandfather, either way it will be my heir, even if we have daughters they will still take the throne.”

You, “What exactly happens now?”

Dwalin, “First, we owe you two braids.”

Thorin happily stood as Dwalin climbed off the bed, both of them helping you up and leading you to Thorin’s Apartment, Dwalin quickly went to his to grab his beads before rejoining you. Thorin had sat you down on his bed as he found his, both of them quietly speaking about where they would place their beads, both of them placing a small braid in your side swept braids and one each on either side of your face similar to Thorin’s, both kissing you again as they finished before they started on a breakfast for you in his Kitchen.

…

As they sat you down to eat Dwalin cleaned your arm again as Thorin said, “I suppose two of my spare rooms can be switched today for the two of you, so we can…lay the groundwork out through our courting.” Glancing over at Dwalin who nodded and added an affirmative grunt as he sat in the empty chair next to you across from Thorin.

You chuckled, “I suppose we certainly have a lot to work out. I have a question.”

Dwalin glanced up at you curiously as Thorin added a quiet, “Hmm?”

“What if I didn’t want to sleep alone?”

Small smiles ran over their faces as they quickly glanced at each other then back to you.

Dwalin, “It’s your choice, if you want to sleep with one of us or both.”

Thorin, “And I should add on that if we do share beds, you will be in charge and we will not cross the line you set out. Meaning, if you want to sleep we sleep, if you want more then it’s at your pace.”

Dwalin, “And if we all share a bed and you want one of us, the other will not be upset.”

You raised your eyebrow, “So if I kick one of you out of bed you just won’t be mad?”

They both grumbled, as Thorin spoke, “Not mad at you, or him. I suppose we could work out a schedule.”

Dwalin nodded, “Sounds good, I know we’ll both be wanting time with you alone.”

You, “So am I expected to cook and clean for both of you?”

They both shook their heads and said, “No, we take care of you.” Making a small smile spread across your face making them smirk as they said, “What?”

“So the two highest ranking men in this Mountain will be waiting on me?”

They both chuckled and answered with large smiles across their faces, “Hand and foot.” making you giggle again as they cleared the table, both kissing you on the cheeks as they passed you. Both of them happily nudging each other with their elbows as they entered the kitchen with large smiles across their faces, commenting on their new wife, setting the dishes in the sink and giving each other a large hug and chuckling again. Both heading back out kissing your cheeks again as they hugged you making you giggle again. Their heads darting up as Balin entered the room, and his cheeks turned a slight pink and his mouth dropped open slightly as he noticed your beads.

Balin, cleared his throat quickly then said, “Thorin, Dain is asking for you.”

Thorin grumbled and whispered in your ear, “I will see you later, Darling.” Patting Dwalin’s back and giving him a quick nod as he followed Balin outside. Leaving you with one of your new fiancés, you wrapped your arms around his back making him chuckle as he lifted you out of the chair hugging you tightly as you said, “So I’m your bunnanunê and his Darling.” You felt his muscles tense and you said, “Unless you were dreaming of someone else when you said that.”

He pulled back and slid his hand over your cheek making you look at him as he said, “It was always you, there’s never been anyone else.” kissing you again gently, letting out another happy grumble as you wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your back as you deepened the kiss. Breaking apart as Nori walked in with his arms full of books Thorin had asked for the night before, dropping them as he spotted you. He gave a nervous chuckle as you both turned to look at him, “You do know this is Thorin’s apartment?”

You giggled and said, “Yes, he was here earlier.”

His eyes ran to your hair as you walked over to help him pick up the books, as you stood he let out a quick chuckle, “Congratulations.” gently turning your head to the sides eying your beads as his smile grew, “So you’re choosing the pair of them. I’m happy for you, all of you.”

Earning another chuckle from you as Dwalin took the books from him as Nori clapped him on the back in congratulations. You turned to the wall as you caught the time and let out a quiet gasp, they turned to catch your gaze as you said, “I’m going to be late.” You rushed over and quickly kissed Dwalin on the cheek, whispering, “Love you.”, making Dwalin’s smile grow wider, and hugged Nori quickly before heading to Kili’s to change before sprinting through the Mountain to your job, earning a few laughs as you dodged obstacles and herds of Dwarves between you and your target. Dwalin quickly left for his shift after, with Nori joining his friend to learn as much of the details as he could before joining his brothers to inform them.

…

Through the start of your shift in the forges you got more than a few curious glances from the Dwarves around you as they spotted the beads braided into your long curly raven hair that you had tied up into a messy bun. Somehow by lunch nearly every Dwarf in the Mountain had learned about your engagement, as you left for lunch you spotted the King and Dwalin both met you at the entrance with large smiles. Both wiping the soot off of your cheeks as you gave a quiet chuckle before they led you to a small quiet meeting room where they had a lunch prepared for you. As the lunch ended you pulled away as They leaned in to hug you, making their smiles drop until you said, “Im covered in soot.” Both of them let out a laugh as they hugged you tightly, Thorin said, “No Dwarf will ever shy away from soot.”

Dwalin, “Head to toe covered in grease we’d still cling to you.”

As they pulled away you wiped off their fur linings of their vests as you let out a chuckle, “I would ruin all of your coats then.”

Both, “Good.” Making you roll your eyes, until you caught the glances of a few Dwarves through the open door, both of them turning to see the distraction, quickly making the Dwarves flee from sight, before turning back to you, “Don’t mind them.”

You nodded and glanced at the clock saying, “I should get back.” stepping forward and kissing Thorin then kissing Dwalin, both of them saying they would see you at dinner both winking at you as you turned away with a smile heading back to repairing one of the older forges. As your shift ended you headed up to the Royal Wing stopping at your door as you noticed the note on your door saying, “King’s Apartment.” with Thorin’s symbol scribbled underneath it. You let out a quiet grumble as you turned on your throbbing feet and headed for the doorway down the hall.

As you slipped in Thorin was waiting behind the door with a large smile on his face as he spotted you, “Darling, I have a bath ready for you.” As he leaned in to kiss you passionately, wrapping his arm around your back before letting you go, smiling at you again as he led you to the bathroom showing the pile of clothes he’d grabbed for you kissing you on the cheek as he whispered, “Take your time, Dwalin agreed I get some time alone with you tonight. Unless you want me to send for him?”

You smiled up at him, “I suppose we do need some time together.” Kissing him again, and giving him a gentle nudge for the door as you broke the kiss making him chuckle again as he nodded his head and quietly shut the door behind him. After your bath you slipped into the clothes he had set out for you, your smile grew as you noticed they were the tight knee length pants and tight dark blue tank top catching your reflection and how tightly they fit you. Running your fingers through your hair as you tossed your clothes in the basket by the door next to your boots. Heading through the door and glancing in the doorways until you spotted Thorin in one of his spare rooms, as he spotted you he smiled, “What do you think?”

You chuckled as you entered the room you glanced around, seeing the dark blue blankets, tapestries and dark wooden furniture with deep blue cushions on them along with the large pile of furs on the large bed. “It is gorgeous, thank you.”

His smile grew as you wrapped your arms around his neck, “You are gorgeous. But I’m glad you like it.” wrapping his arms around your back.

“So what else have you planned?”

He gave you a smirk as he said, “Dinner, The Company has planned a lunch party tomorrow for the three of us.”

You tilted your head to the side a bit as you asked, “Are you really ok with this?”

He looked you straight in the eyes seriously as he said, “I love you, I want to be with you. We both discussed it for months on the Journey, we are both thrilled that it has worked this way. I don’t know how we could have handled it, not being chosen by your One, is crushing. No matter what, we will do anything for you.”

You smiled and said, “I love you. I am glad too, I didn’t have to choose.”

“You are fortunate to have bonded with two Dwarves..”

“That I am.” as you kissed him again for a few minutes until your stomach growled loudly making him laugh as he slid his arms off your back gently, taking your hands and kissing your hands as he led you to the dining room. Both eating and sharing stories about your day, after cleaning up you pulled him to the sitting room, onto the small couch and making out for a while until you reached the point where you had to stop yourself from crossing that next line, both barely able to breathe as he said, “Don’t you dare apologize.” making you let out a quiet chuckle as you regained your breath.

Your mind flashing to your time this morning as you felt the exhaustion in your body come flooding back to you. He ran his hand over your cheek, “What’s wrong?”

You, “Just a bit sore.” He gently pulled you out of his lap asking, “What am I rubbing?” with a large smirk on his face, “Do you want me to send for Dwalin, four hands could be more helpful if its a full body situation.” You rubbed your neck and said, “It might help. You don’t mind?”

He stood chuckling as he kissed you one more time, “Not at all, be back in a minute.” You grabbed his hand kissing it quickly, whispering, “I love you.” He kissed you again, rubbing your cheek, “I Love you.”

Dwalin came in after Thorin rubbing his hands together smiling at you, “So, what are we rubbing?” Making you giggle as you stood, leading them to your bed. Both of them smiling as you hopped onto your bed, walking to the center and stretching out your legs, as they followed you after jerking off their boots. Dwalin said, “I’m guessing feet first?” You giggled and nodded, both grabbing a foot and starting to rub them gently. Working their hands up over your legs until they stopped close to your waist as they both quietly whispered to each other coming to an agreement. Dwalin gently rolled you over as Thorin started rubbing your hands and up over your arms Dwalin started to rub your back, as they reached your shoulders they noticed your slower breathing and chuckled.

Thorin, “I think she’s fallen asleep on us.”

Dwalin chuckled, “At least she’s relaxed.”

You let out a happy sigh and said quietly, “I’m not asleep yet.” Both of them chuckled as you asked, “Could you both stay tonight?”

Both of them smiled and said, “Of Course.”

Undressing and helping you under the covers as they curled around you, after a few awkward tossing they both found a comfortable position around you, enjoying their first night with you in their arms, all waking up in a tangled happy mess of limbs earning a few chuckles from Balin who woke the three of you to drag Thorin away. Thorin tried his best to dig out from the bottom of the pile without pulling anyones hair or hurting you, stopping as you grabbed his beard and pulled him in for a quick loving kiss before releasing him and settling back in with Dwalin until Ballin said, “You too Dwalin.” Earning another grumble until you rolled and kissed him too before he pulled out of the bed, both of them got dressed quickly and headed off for work as you laid back still feeling their hands rubbing your muscles hoping you would feel this relaxed for days.


	2. Chapter 2

After dressing again and pulling your hair back into another bun you made a quick breakfast for yourself, eating it and quickly cleaning up before heading off for work. This time, no laughing, just hoards of Dwarves all bowing their heads to you, making you want to crawl into a small hole as you fought to keep your face straight. Heading through the forges your shift was short as the repairs were mostly done the night before, after helping the Dwarves light the newly repaired forge you headed back up to your new room to bathe and change.

You wandered through your new apartment before making a small snack and eating it before making another small snack for your Men as you remembered them skipping breakfast. Filling a basket with several muffins you made along with some jams and some fruit along with four sandwiches with thick slices of meat, slipping a small thermos with some juice and two cups for them.

Heading straight for the meeting room you gave a small smile to the guard who was at the door, who bowed deeply to you. He opened the door for you not asking you anything, causing the dwarves inside to all turn to the opened door, your eyes met Thorin and Dwalin’s as the others all bowed their heads to you. The meeting paused as you quickly walked over to them, both of them smiled as the leaned in to you whispering, “Everything alright?”

You nodded and said, “You missed breakfast.” Pulling the small basket from behind your back, making both of them chuckle and smile up at you as you set it on the corner of the table between them as you said, “I’ll let you get back to your meeting.”

Thorin grabbed your hand as you turned to leave saying, “You can stay if you like.”

Dwalin, “Mhmm, they’ll be sure to behave if you stay.”

You glanced between them, “I don’t want to interrupt anything.”

They chuckled as Thorin waved for another chair to be pulled over between them, which you nervously sat in as they dug through your basket, helping themselves as Thorin glanced to the other Dwarves, who were all curiously watching the three of you, saying in a serious tone, “Let’s continue.”

You quietly listened to the meeting, relaxing slightly as Dwalin and Thorin both grabbed your hands gently wrapping their massive hands around yours gently rubbing small circles on the backs of your hands as they finished off your basket with their other hands. As they met a deadlock over a trade agreement you glanced over Thorin’s arm at a write up of the deal next to his scribbled sheets of notes, Thorin caught your gaze and slid them all closer to you, smiling as you had dipped your foot into your future role as Dwalin shot him a small smirk as he caught you. Your eyes skimming across the lines finding the source of the problem, especially the part you knew the Elves had disagreed with, as you leaned in to whisper a suggestion to Thorin, the arguing Dwarves all nudged each other as they spotted you, all going quiet making you turn to them as they all looked at you. Your mouth dropping open as Thorin said softly to you, “Any suggestions?” tilting his head towards the group, “Give it a shot.”

You faced the group taking in a quick breath you voiced your suggestion and their faces all ringing slightly as stunned as your idea sunk in, all realizing the simple solution that had been right in front of them, you glanced curiously to Thorin in the awkward silence who was wearing a large smile as he took another sip of your juice, then over to Dwalin who said, “Brilliant plan.” as he gave your hand a gentle squeeze as Thorin glanced over the group, “All for it?” his smirk growing as you watched the group all raise their hands, with small smiles of their own. Thorin, “Good.” giving your hand another gentle squeeze as he continued, “I guess we can call it a day then, now that it’s settled.” All of them nodding as they stood, bowing to the three of you and quietly left.

Thorin chuckled as he looked back to you smiling again, “We’ve been on that for three days.” making you chuckle saying, “Figures, can’t leave the deciding to the Dwarves.” earning a few chuckles from them as Thorin said teasingly, “Really?” as he leaned in closer to you, Dwalin did the same, making your smile grow as he added, “Certainly would explain our long feuds over contracts, and our shaky dealing with the Elves in the past.”

You chuckled, “Certainly would.” giving him a quick kiss, as Thorin leaned in, brushing your hair away from your neck kissing it gently, the unexpected contact making a shiver run through your body making both of them chuckle again as they rested their heads against you and Dwalin kindly said, “Thank you for breakfast.” Thorin chuckled again as he added in a slightly teasing growl, “We were starving.” as he kissed your neck again as you aded, “Starving, really? Then I should have brought more food for you.”

Dwalin smiled as he said, “You brought just the right amount love.”

Thorin nodded, “Just enough to tide us over to lunch, I don’t imagine the Company will let us eat very much, they will be demanding answers.” kissing your neck again as he curled his arm around you and rested his chin on your shoulder, rubbing his nose along your jaw as Dwalin rested his head on your other shoulder rubbing your thigh gently with his free hand as you kissed his forehead. Thorin kissed your jaw as he pled, “Would you join us for the meeting with King Thranduil? I’m sure he’d enjoy your new plan, and you could manage to settle a few more disputes for us.”

You, “No doubt he’ll be intrigued in the least.”

Dwalin, “About us or your suggestions?”

You giggled again as Thorin said, “More likely us, he’s asked to speak with you each time he’s visited, I’m sure he’s been waiting for you to head our meetings for some time now.”

Dwalin kissed the other side of your neck as he growled, “He best keep his mind to the trading and not aim to high for himself to think he could claim you.” as he snaked his arm around your back as Thorin tightened his arm as well, both trying to shield you from being snatched away, you let out another chuckle as you enjoyed their hug. A knock sounded on the door and the two of them glanced up, both letting out a low rumble as Thorin called out, “Come in.”

The Dwarf entered pausing after a few steps seeing his King curled around your back glancing at him from his perch on your shoulder, with a kinder expression he’d ever seen from the King and giving a slight flinch as he saw Dwalin resting on your other as you gave him a nervous smile, he bowed lowly to you all and quickly gave his message and left just as quickly. Informing them that they were needed for their weekly rounds through the Markets, you all uncurled and they followed you to their feet and you kissed both of them accepting another shared hug before grabbing your basket as they walked you to the door.

When it opened you spotted the large group of Dwarves who had all gathered and started interrogating the messenger for their witnessing of you three relaxed together, all shoving each other clearing the halls as they spotted the three of you staring. A slight blush settled over your cheeks as they left and the two kissed your cheeks again both saying, “I love you.” a sentiment you returned before they left for the markets, both stealing another glimpse of you as they left you, memorizing your every detail. You brushed your hair behind your slightly pointed ears and quietly giggled to yourself as you made your way to your room, earning several smiles along your way home as the Dwarves all bowed to you. As you met your first flight of stairs Fili caught up with you, curling his arm under yours with a bright smile as he spoke in a nearly singing voice, “So, heard the news.” Making you giggle again as Kili joined you on the other side, taking the basket so he could curl his arm around yours as well, repeating the same tone, “Auntie dearest, bout time we get to stitch your name on our tapestry.”

You shook your head as Kili noticed the wrap on your arm, feeling the blood on his fingers, glancing down in shock, his tone changing to one of shock.”You’re bleeding!” The few Dwarves around you turning and noticing the leaking bandage under your sleeve that Kill had unconsciously pushed up as he grabbed your arm, all of their jaws dropping at the size of it.

You glanced up at him, “Just a cut.” They glanced at each other and took you up to Kili’s room where they plopped you down on a couch, cleaned your wound and recovered it for you happily kissing your wrist before letting it go, relieved that it was nowhere as serious as it had seemed. They both beamed up at you with their giant sparkling Durin eyes, making you feel a knot growing in your stomach, “What?” They both chuckled as Fili said, “Welcome to the family. I’m glad you all finally sorted it all out.”

Kili chuckled, “Mum was thrilled, planned a whole party and everything.”

Fili rolled his eyes, “Hasn’t stopped going on about it.”

Kili chuckled, “At least its improved her mood on us as heirs.”

Your eyes dropped to the floor and they leaned forward grabbing your hands, making you meet their gaze, as Fili said, “None of that now.”

Kili, “Saved us from all that work.”

Fili, “We can’t wait for our future..” glancing at his brother who turned to him in return, both raising their eyebrows in confusion.

Kili, “They’d be our Cousins?”

Fili, “Our Uncles children…I suppose cousin would be closest to it.” both glancing back to you with a large smile on your face as a tear fell, both of them leaned towards you as Fili brushed away the tear saying, “No crying now, we’re not upset.”

Kili nodded, “Nothing to be upset over.”

You let out a quick chuckle as another tear fell which Kill wiped away and you said, “I’m going to have a family.” Both of them smiling at you again as they sat down next to you as they wrapped you into a hug as they chuckled. Fill added on, “One of the largest Dwarf families around.”

Kili, “And only to grow larger, hopefully.” tightening his arm again causing you to giggle again.

The three of you glanced up to see Bofur and Bifur entering the door, their mouths dropping open as they saw your pink eyes and tear streaks down your cheeks. Bofur, “You’re crying.” as they both rushed over kneeling in front of the couch you were on. Bifur, “What’s happened?”

Bofur, “Did Thorin start something?”

Bifur, “Or Dwalin?”

Bofur raised his fists, “Cuz, well go after them if they’re behind it.” You chuckled as you lowered his fists and you said, “It’s only just hit me that I’m going to have a family.” Both of their faces turning into smiles as Bifur said, “You’ve had a family with us all along lass.” Both joining in your hug until Bofur pulled back saying, “Right, Lass, Lady Dis has been asking for the three of you.”

You nodded as you wiped your face again as you brushed your hands over your cheeks and slid your sleeve back down your arm, as the Princes rubbed your back and said, “She’s not going to fight you.” making you giggle again before nodding, then following the brothers to Dis’ room.

As you entered she ran her eyes over you as she normally did, taking in your fashion for the day as you would normally wear pants or shorts then one day randomly choose to wear a dress, normally too short for Dwarf standards but on you it suited your frame, adding to your strange charm. Your eyes slid over her deep blue gown with a thick corset forcing up her large chest and the gown pooling down around her giving her frame an elegant shape for Dwarves and emphasizing her regal status. Her hair was braided up into a intricate bread as was her short beard with several jeweled beads woven through it, even by your standards of learned beauty rankings of Elves and Men she was truly gorgeous, though out of everything the sparkle of her beaming blue Durin eyes that could easily claim any man she gazed at.

Dis smiled at you, “Dear Sister.” Her smile softened as she noticed the sparkle run through your eyes and your smile grow at her words, her eyes darted to her Sons entering behind you and heading over to hug their Mother who was still examining your deep green layered lace dress, the bottom layer revealing a small strip of skin on your thighs, with long sleeves reaching your knees with your thick black socks reaching up to just above your knees with your long black boots over. Her eyes glancing over your hair flowing around you, seeing your new beads in your long curly hair, before getting trapped in the same sparkling eyes that paired with your beaming smile claimed her brother and Cousin. Fill nudged his mother as he noticed her staring, causing her to smile again as she said, “Please join me.” Waving her hand at the small table of tea she had set out for you.

Your smile grew as you took one of the seats, your last smile stunning her again as Kili and Fili chuckled, both nudging their Mother towards her chair, both of them being mostly immune to the draw of your eyes from your Journey. Fill poured for you as Dis started in on her questioning, “So how are you managing your new status?”

You lowered your cup to the small plate in your other hand as you answered, “We still have a bit to work out, but I am enjoying myself so far.”

Her smile grew, “Good, I was a bit worried they had hurried it along a bit fast for you. Dwarves are far more comfortable with these arrangements then Elves by my knowledge.”

You nodded, “Elves normally only have one spouse for their entire lives, even if they lose them. Their bonds are some of the fiercest I’ve seen.” You caught her head tilting to the side and you added quickly, “Needless to say, I’ve not been welcomed too closely to the domestic sides of Dwarves.”

Dis let out a small chuckle, “I suppose if you were to choose one lover for all eternity it would be a fearsome bond indeed.” Her eyes dropped to her cup then up to you curiously, “Since you are part Elf, how long would you…”

“Live?” Dis nodded quickly, as your small smile grew, “Well, I haven’t exactly discussed this with the Company past Ori and Bilbo, but I was born at the start of the First Age.” Her mouth dropped open a little as the Princes’ eyes darted to you, “I did not chose the mortal path, and though I know it will probably tear me to shreds, I love them, and I will love them for as long as I have them.”

Her smile grew as she watched you wipe away a tear that had fallen, knowing that you would not choose this path lightly, “I am gladdened to know my Brother and Cousins will be so fiercely protected by a woman like you. I also hear you ended a three day long debate on a trade dispute.”

Fili laughed as he joined in, “I heard from Lord Ronnd that it only took you a few minutes too.”

You, “All I tried to do was to suggest something to Thorin and the room went silent and Thorin said to tell the group not just him.”

Kili, “Well, you are going to be our Queen.” Your eyes met his as you took another sip from your cup, “Uncle will be setting you up to be listened to and trusted, not that people don’t now, but especially his Council.”

The doors opened behind you as Thorin and Dwalin entered both saying, “There you are,” both off them set chairs on either sides of you kissing you on your cheeks as they sat down. Thorin looked over to his sister, “Sister, I hope you’re not interrogating your future Queen.” As he laid his hand across your crossed legs running his finger over your skin gently as Dwalin wrapped his arm around your shoulders under your hair.

Dis smiled, “Not at all, just bonding with the future bride. Have you decided on whose wedding goes first?”

Dwalin raised his eyebrow as he said curtly, “Haven’t gotten that far yet.”

You glanced between them after setting your cup and plate on the table, “How am I supposed to choose that?”

They both grabbed your hands holding them gently as Thorin told you, “Don’t worry about it just yet.” looking over to his sister, “We’ve only just given her our beads yesterday.”

Dis looked back with a slightly concerned face, “I didn’t mean to cause you any worry, just trying to see how far you’ve gotten. I heard you moved both of them in with you.”

Thorin, “So we could work all of this out over time.”

Dis, “Of course. So, Ballin said you’ve already shared a bed together.” Both Fili and Kili choke on their tea as your mouth opened slightly as Dwalin’s mouth curled up into a smirk along with Thorin’s, you drew in a quick breath as the Princes glanced at you, “We slept together, same as on the Journey.” The Princes’ faces going back to their normal ones at your explanation.

Dis, “Aww, I had hoped for a chance at babies soon.”

You let out a small squeak unintentionally as Dwalin and Thorin said, “Dis!” As the Princes called out, “Mother!”

Dis set down her cup on the table raising her hands, “What have I said now?”

Dwalin, “We’ve not yet covered the marriage why would we rush children so soon?”

Dis shrugged, “Well, I’m not well versed on the time limit for Elves bearing children.” Her mouth dropped open as she caught your gaze dart away to the wall behind Fili, Dwalin rubbed your back gently as the Princes shot at her, “Mother!” As Thorin glared at his Sister. She quickly added on, “That did not come out right.” You glanced back at her quickly, “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Dwarves are pregnant for years, Fili nearly took five years, Kili rushed out at just under four.”

You brushed your hair behind one of your ears and said, “Elves are pregnant for around fourteen months, Men for only nine, I’m not sure how carrying a Dwarf child would affect the time.”

All, “Nine Months!”

Dis, “How can you possibly get everything ready in time?”

You chuckled you spotted all their pale faces, reaching up to rub their cheeks, “It’s not that difficult to prepare for, normally everything is handled in the first few months with the nesting.”

Kili, “Nesting?”

You, “Yes, It’s when the mother sort of builds a nest for herself, gathering hoards of food and blankets and pillows among various other objects.”

Kili’s eyes shot wider, “Hoarding blankets and food? Elves do this?”

You giggled as his relatives shot him several knowing glares, “Tauriel Is not pregnant, I made sure she’s had her tonics to prevent children just yet, since you two can’t be restrained.”

Dwalin and Thorin looked to you, “You gave her tonics?”

You glanced between them, “She is not ready for children yet, they’ve barely courted four months. Unless you’d have preferred her to be carrying your grandchildren before their wedding date has been announced.”

Dis bit her lip as she shot a sharp glare at her son before she glanced at you with a small smile, “Thank you for handling this, I was not aware it was an issue yet.” giving her son a quick glare.

You, “Well, Tauriel came to me when she saw where things were headed, and I should warn you Kili, even though Elves don’t appear to breed very often, they are extremely fertile and incredibly passionate, during the First Age we had to get them all on tonics because they were quickly running out of room to live. Our children grow slowly, take several centuries to be fully grown so they stretch out the distance between the children.”

Fili, “What’s the most amount of children you’ve seen an Elf with?”

You, “In Gondolin, one of my old friends had fourteen children within a century, I practically had to move in with her to help her manage them all.” Making you all chuckle.

Kili, “So even though she’s over 600 there won’t be any problems?”

You, “No, in fact she’s the perfect age to start, fully grown and matured enough, and now that the battles are practically ended the Elves of Greenwood should be coming off their tonics as well. It’s time to regrow.”

Dwalin, “So the Elves will be regrowing their ranks?”

You looked over at him, “They lost two thirds of their people before Thranduil took the Throne, including their King.” They all looked at you with wide eyes as you continued, “I was there, I helped escort them back, you have no idea how deafening the silence was after they returned, for centuries more than half of their Kingdom has been empty, there is a good reason why darkness fell on his forest.”

Thorin gripped your knee gently as he whispered to you, “I had no idea.”

You kissed his cheek and rested your forehead against his for a moment, “I know. It’s not a pleasant topic to speak on.”

Dwalin squinted his eyes slightly as he said, “That was in the First Age, you were alive then?”

Thorin drew in a deep breath as his mind flashed back to your admission, watching you as you bit your lip for a moment before answering, “I was born at the start of it, I’m a bit older than Lord Elrond, and a bit younger than Thranduil.”

Thorin, “So that is why they are so fond of treating with you.”

Dwalin, “And why with one glance at you Thranduil order his best rooms.”

You smiled at the table before you, “He’s learned better than to stand against me when I know someone’s path to be true, his Father learned that the hard way.”

Dis, “How is that?”

You, “He Marched his Army, I objected, when I cut them off they refused to draw their weapons on me.”

Thorin, “You were alone?”

You, “Yes, when his Men saw the truth they would not be moved no matter the motivation of their King.”

Dwalin, “So they just turned to leave?”

You, “I left, Thranduil followed and they chose to follow him.”

Thorin, “He stood against his Father?”

You, “Elves are not always the wisest of creatures, even they can fall to greed, his Father was under something somewhat similar to Dragon Sickness at the time, that marching was unjustified. When the battles against Sauron came they were all eager to help.”

Fili, “So why didn’t you two…”

You, “Marry?” you raised and lowered your eyebrows as you let out a long breath, “For one, I was an orphan, and he was already married when his Father led his people to Greenwood.”

Kili, “Did you have feelings for him?”

You felt Dwalin and Thorin shift uncomfortably around you gripping you slightly tighter, “In a way, I suppose, he was much different then. Freer from the weight of battles. But the line was always there, he’s always been one of my closest friends.”

Fili, “And Elrond?”

You let out a quick laugh before biting your lip, “Also married, with children.”

The Princes eyebrows raised in confusion, “He’s Married, where’s his wife?”

You, “She sailed West, she was..taken by Orcs, her injuries were terrible, she needed help beyond our powers.”

Dis, “So all those years, you were just waiting?”

You smiled at her, “Yes.”

Dis, “I can’t imagine having to wait that long.”

You, “I’ve had a lot to keep me occupied.” as you gently rubbed their knees.

You conversation ended as Bofur entered again telling you the party was ready, all of you heading for the large dining room in the Royal Wing. The Company all presented you with gifts and offered their congratulations to you and the Durins in your future union.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night you three retired to your room, snuggling again, though this time they woke up without you between them, alarming them slightly until they heard you setting the table in the other room. Both climbing out of bed and joining you in the dining room, curling around you and kissing you on your cheeks and neck, both whispering lovingly, “Morning.”

You giggled out a “Morning.” Gently pushing them both away from you hearing them grumble until you said, “Take a seat, I made breakfast for you both.”

Both doing as they were told as Thorin called out, “We’re supposed to be caring for you.”

 

You returned with the first arm full of trays, smirking at them, “Well, expect some pampering in return, you might outnumber me but I will be trying my hardest to show my affection as well.” Hearing them chuckle happily as they helped you set down the trays, both following after seeing the large spread you had made as Dwalin said, “Cook all you like, but if it’s this much we’re helping you set it out.”

You turned to them with a small smirk, “Fine.”

They smiled back helping you transfer the last of it, glancing at each other wondering the last time they had seen this much food on their tables, guessing it wasn’t since before Smaug.”

You caught their stares, suddenly doubting your actions unsure if you had hurt them somehow, “Is it too much?”

They both quickly looked up at you, their faces both slipping back into large smiles, both saying, “No.” Thorin added, “Just been a while since we’ve had a full table like this for just us.”

“I can cook less next time…”

Dwalin, “Don’t you do that.”

Thorin nodded as they both sat, gently pulling you into your seat between them, “Make us as much as you like. We’re not on our Journey or scraping for what we can manage. All of us, we’re secure now that we’re back at home.”

Dwalin gently brushed your hair back behind your shoulder making you turn to look at him, “We’re rebuilding our home, and you’re right in the center of it. So you aim us however you want, from decorations and rules to how full our table is.”

You nodded as they started to fill your plate before serving themselves, sharing a snuggling meal, both loving that their stomachs were completely full, still licking their lips long after your cooking loving your recipes, happily anxious for each meal in their future you would prepare for them.

After they helped you clean up they both headed into their newly shared office at their desks that were pushed together, starting to pour through the large piles of paperwork that Balin and the Council had sent the day before. You watched from the doorway for a moment after completing the dishes, quietly heading in as you saw Thorin laying down a stack and rubbing his forehead for a moment, noticing that even working together they still needed help. As he let out a breath he felt your hands slide over his shoulders, smiling as you kissed his cheek, leaning on his strong shoulders as you asked, “Can I help?”

They both looked up at you giving you large smiles as you said, “It doesn’t have to be anything big, just, I wanna help.”

Thorin chuckled, “What would you like to do?”

Dwalin, “There’s the trade agreements, or the daily squabbles, sitting as middle man.”

You rested your head on Thorin’s shoulder, “Nothing that big, I don’t know, maybe I could file papers, or re-arrange the library or something.”

Thorin, “The Library is still intact, and Dwarves don’t file.”

“I can see that.” Waving your finger across the paper covered desks making both of them chuckle.

Thorin, “You could oversee the market shipments.”

“Those require the King’s seal.”

Thorin, “Which you could borrow.” You walked to the sides of their desks looking over the large stacks.

“I’ve been, what am I even called…i don’t know, it’s our third day, I can’t just jump in, I have to learn or something.”

Making both of them lean back in their chairs still smiling at you happily as Dwalin gave a slight nod looking back at his stacks, “What about overseeing the treasury counters.”

Thorin, “Gloin’s on that this week.”

Dwalin, “Well I’m seeing to the guards, Bifur’s on the forges, Nori’s seeing to Dale.”

You spotted a blueprint at the bottom of a stack, pulling out the small folder that it was in, “What about this?”

You handed it to Thorin who gently accepted it, glancing over it with a small smile, “An old project, My Father was left in charge of it.”

Your excited look sank a bit as your eyes fell to the desk, trying to find another job as you said softly, “Oh.”

Thorin handed it back to you, gently sliding it back in your hands, “I think it’s perfect for you, just set the layout, let Balin know when they’re finished and we’ll assign the workers to complete it.”

You looked over at him, “You want me to do the plans?”

He nodded, “What My Grandfather wanted Is listed there, just arrange it so it works.”

You looked over the pages again, quickly rubbing the back of your neck, “So, there’s not any certain regulations I have to follow?”

Dwalin raised an eyebrow, “Regulations?”

“I’m not exactly fluent in Dwarf culture yet I don’t know if there’s a certain amount of stones mandated, or what angle the doors have to be pointed or if there’s a certain number of statues that have to be included… do you understand what I mean?”

Thorin nodded as you caught his gaze as he shot you another smile, “How about this, you take Fili with you, he’s been trained in this for most of his life now, he’ll help you through any questions you have or any ‘regulations’ you stumble into.”

You nodded as he held out his hand pulling you into his lap gently wrapping his arms around you, “I’m thrilled you want to help, you take as many small steps into it as you need. This project has been on this desk for centuries, it does seem small, but it will be a massive weight of our shoulders.”

Dwalin nodded, “Not to mention the spike in jobs.”

“I’ll see what I can do, but if I do find a plan that will work I’ll run it by you.”

thorin, “No need, I know anything you will pick will be perfect.”

“I’m running it by you, you’re the King.”

He gave you a quick smirk until you kissed him, pulling out of his lap and heading for Dwalins, he happily wrapped his arms around you as you kissed him snuggling against him as Thorin stood, giving you a smile, walking over and giving you another kiss before saying, “I’ll go inform Fili he’s with you today.”

As he was gone Balin came for Dwalin, who gave you another kiss and hug before he left after quickly dressing, when Thorin came back you were alone, sitting in Dwalin’s chair eying the dizzying plans, trying to guess what his plans were, still seeing them as mostly sketches of what was to be included with measurements but no placement yet past circles and triangles in a large square.

He walked over to you lifting you and carrying you back to his chair curling you in his lap, sliding his fingers through your hair with one hand as he dropped the folder on the desk with the other as he leaned in to kiss you again. Sliding your leg across his lap so you were straddling him, feeling him slide his hands across your legs pulling you closer as you deepened the kiss, staying in your heated kiss until you pulled back as you reached your line again. Feeling him sliding his hand along one side of your neck as he kissed the other, trailing down kisses along your shoulder as he slid your shirt off your shoulder as you said, “We should get ready.” He nodded, lifting you as he kissed you again, carrying you to your room and setting you down gently, turning to head back to his room, stopping as you grabbed his wrist gently and turning back to you.

“Can we try something tonight?”

He smiled as he leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on his face, “Try what exactly?”

You felt a blush slide across your cheeks and his demeanor shifted into a more protective one, gently sliding his hands over your arms, gently moving you closer to him, making you feel safer as e showed his affection for you wordlessly in his actions and his eye contact. “I haven’t seen you both shirtless, maybe I could give you both massages or something?”

He fought the smirk that tried to come back as his voice dropped into nearly a purr, “if you want to touch us you can, you won’t have to give us massages.”

“You sure?”

He nodded kissing you softly on the lips again, “Whatever you want to do. Did you want it one on one or both of us?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Think about it, let us know.”

You nodded again and you both turned to get ready, no matter how relaxed he seemed to appear to be outward, the truth was he was absolutely petrified, hoping to be calm and relaxed with you, especially hoping you would enjoy his touching you whenever you allowed him to. Wishing to slide his fingers all across every inch of your skin, knowing Dwalin felt the same, hoping their passion and wishing to be One with you completely didn’t scare you away, praying silently each day that you could learn to love their passions as well as you’d lived with and navigated their tempers and rough personalities.

You slipped into your tight black pants, long socks and tall boots as you pulled on a clean blue tank top with a tight grey vest over it, pulling your hair back into a ponytail, giving another kiss to Thorin who was once again wrapped in one of his amazing furs with his crown on his head before heading out as you grabbed the folder. Spotting Fili as he exited his door, greeting you with a large smile and a hug as he led the way, taking you deep into the mountain between the markets and shops.

..

The room was massive, supposed to be somewhat of a mix between storage and more room for shops and supplies that also tied into the forges below, you walked in a small circle eying the dimly lit room nearly 50 feet tall and over 200 feet across both ways, skimming the columns and statues paired with the runes on the wall. The few supplies from centuries past were still scattered around with thick layers off dust and stacks of papers, as you moved to inspect them you heard the small group of unemployed Dwarves that had noticed your attention, entering quietly and whispering about what you were doing in here.

In the stack of papers you found a few scarce designs, laying them all out and mentally trying to work them out, quietly mumbling as you found a stack of blank papers, pulling out your pen you always kept with you, sketching out your first possible design. “That goes over here…Can’t put that there…that’s weight bearing…not possible…” Turning to Fili and asking his opinion on your possible plan, seeing a Dwarf you knew to be foreman in Dale who had quietly made his way to the table, bowing his head to you as he looked over your rough design and giving you a few pointers with a slight flinch after, relaxing as you started asking more questions with him and his coworkers who had followed you on their day off.

Within an hour you and the group had worked through mostly the entire plan, earning a lot of praise for your new ideas adding to their Dwarvish traditions, happy that there would finally be some progress in this rough patch of their great Kingdom, all bowing to you and prince Fili as you left.

Fili let out a chuckle as you wrapped your healed arm under his, securing your new stack of plans in your other as he led you back to the Royal Wing so you could make lunch and being informed that he would collect his Uncles for you after giving you another hug, “I’m so proud of you, you really got them behind you today.” Before slipping out of your rooms as you left the plans on the table as you made a small lunch and laying it out as well as they poured in with large smiles.

Thorin, “So I hear you drew quite a crowd today.”

Dwalin, “Got Noll to bend his ear to you as well.”

You happily wrapped both of them in hug, giggling as they folded around you, kissing both of them before pulling them to the table and explaining your plans, they both nodded and agreed, both pulling out pencils and adding a few small changes, a few shelves here and a few extra weapon racks there before agreeing that they were complete and would be calling for workers to start immediately.

You three snuggled for lunch again as Thorin filled you in on another construction plan for the marketplace, asking you to check on it, passing you the papers, glancing over at Fili who was happily shoveling back your last pastry and instructing him to join you again before asking if you would oversee the construction of the new wing you had planned, which you happily agreed, promising to fill them in every chance you could.

..

They left for another round of meetings chatting along the way. Dwalin chuckled as thorin said, “It’s been sitting there for centuries, and it took her two hours.” Shaking his head slightly at how easily you could bend the massive project to your whim.

Dwalin, “We may be out of a job soon if she keeps it up. Next thing we know she’ll be filing our papers.” Shooting his Cousin a smirk.

Thorin moved slightly closer dropping his voice so only Dwalin could hear, “Jaqi asked if she could try something with us tonight.”

Dwalin glanced over quickly with a slightly shocked look, feeling his pulse spike, “Try what exactly?”

“She mentioned seeing us shirtless, think it involves her touching us, getting more comfortable with the three of us together. She said she hadn’t decided if it was going to be us both or just one on one.” Thorin glanced over his trembling cousin, gently rubbing his back, “I know, she’s not going to push it too far tonight. Just breath, it’s one step at a time, would you prefer it alone?” Dwalin tried to speak but merely let out a nervous crack in his voice, making Thorin wrap his arm around his shoulders again, “Breathe Dwalin.”

…

After visiting the marketplace getting a good idea for what you had to work through you headed back to your rooms, laying out your plans on the short table in the sitting room and curling your legs around you as you scoured over them sketching out your possible plans as you heard Thorin and Dwalin coming back in. Both stopping as they saw you at the short table hearing Dwalin let out an unhappy grunt before saying, “We’re getting her a desk tomorrow morning.” To which Thorin nodded before they dropped their coats and boots and Thorin’s crown before curling on either side of you happily eying your plans.

“I had to move this stall, and a wall.”

Dwalin, “Hmm…”

“Either that or we had to move the pillar.”

Thorin let out a grumble, “Definitely not that…At least it’s not weight bearing.”

Dwalin, “Simple enough.”

“Unless you think a half wall would work?”

Thorin let out another grumble, “No it’s gotta move or the next stall will have to give up nearly 30 square feet.”

Dwalin, “I imagine that would go well.” Sarcastically, rolling his eyes, “I like your plans, the second half though is a bit rough.”

“I didn’t get that far into it, the pillar took some time for me to wrap around it in my mind.”

Thorin chuckled, “How have you managed it, the plans I gave you earlier took months for us to complete?”

“I’ve always been good at puzzles.”

They both chuckled as Dwalin said, “Bit more than that Love.” Resting his head against yours as Thorin curled his arm around you as he did the same, snuggling with you happily, before Dwalin asked, “Hungry?”

You gave a slight nod, “Mhmm.” As they went to get up you ran your fingers through their beards making them pause and let out happy hums as you pulled each of them in for a loving kiss before they wrapped you in another tight hug, both of them whispering to you lovingly in Khuzdul before heading off to the kitchen. Snuggling through another meal and as you cleaned up after, seeing their nervous smiles as you asked, “Wanna take a bath?”

Both, “Both of us?” You nodded and they did the same, both swallowing and glancing a each other as you led them to the large bath, filling it up with hot water as you three stripped and pulled back your hair, all eying each other as you turned off the water and they helped you in and followed after. The hot water reaching your chests as you stood in the large sunken tub, each scrubbing clean and enjoying the heat as you gently slid your hands up their arms making both of them shiver and turn to you as you pulled them closer.

Quickly pulling Dwalin for a heated kiss as Thorin hungrily kissed down your neck and shoulders, letting out a soft moan as you grabbed his hand and slid it between your legs as you slid Dwalin’s hand to cup your chest, then slipping your hands free to stroke them hearing them both let out moans as Dwalin’s mouth went from yours to your neck and chest and Thorin turned your chin so you could kiss him as he worked his fingers deeper inside you, quickly working your tongues against each other as you arched between them as Dwalin added his hand between your legs and squeezed your ass as he teased your nipples with his teeth then hungrily kissed and sucked on your breasts again before slumping against you for a moment as he finished as you arched against him again as Thorin quickly followed breaking your kiss. Laying his head against your shoulder as Dwalin kissed your lips again deeply as you slid your hands over their skin again and Thorin started pumping his fingers faster as he started on your neck again as he cupped, squeezed and teased your breasts with his free hand letting out another breathy moan against your neck as you came between them. Both slowing their hands, sliding them back out of you and slowly sliding them across your skin as you regained your breathing were able to stand on your own.

You kissed both of them again, both giving low moans as they leaned against you deepening the kiss, scrubbing clean, and they both helped you out of the tub before joining you, drying off as you pulled on a new pair of panties and a loose shirt as you three went to bed. Thorin happily placed you in bed as Dwalin lit the fire, both happily curling around you and kissing you for as long as they could before your exhaustion finally made you break apart and droop your head happily into Thorin’s chest, feeling them kiss your skin again as you drifted off between them and they quickly followed.


	4. Chapter 4

The pulsing against your thighs woke you, in a half daze you drew in a breath and let out a hum as you lifted your head feeling it slide out from under Thorin’s chin, smiling up at him as he let out a quiet grumble at your movement triggering another from Dwalin across your back, as his pillow shifted, before their arms tightened around you. Lowering your head again feeling Thorin’s chin press against the top of your head with a contented rumbling hum as another set of pulses went against your legs making your core heat up at the memory from last night paired with their morning arousal. Sliding your fingers up over Thorin’s chest and over the side of Dwalin’s arm as you tilted your head up to kiss Thorin’s neck hearing another hum, his chin tilting up allowing you more room as you kissed it again feeling him stirring from his dream under you as you did it again. Shifting your legs to brush against their bulges bringing them up out of their dreams quickly with smirks at you as your lips pressed against his neck again, Dwalin raised his head as he slid your shirt up higher exposing your panties fully and kissing over your back as he raised it to your shoulders earning a quiet giggle from you between your kisses over Thorin’s neck and now down his chest as your hand slid to stroke him earning a moan from him as Dwalin cupped your ass before kissing the small strips of exposed skin at the bottoms as his thumb brushed across the top of your panties between your thighs earning a soft moan from you.

Thorin’s hands slid over your chest tracing your nipples with his thumbs as you kissed him before gripping your shirt and pulling it off of you, letting out another moan as you gripped him again while Dwalin kissed over your ass cheeks again before slowly pulling your panties off and slowly sliding his finger over the outer lips as he gently bit your ass cheeks, forcing a quiet gasp from you. Squeezing them tightly before lifting you to your knees, breaking your kiss with Thorin, who chuckled at your moan as Dwalin’s fingers slid inside you, turning to a smirk as you motioned your head up telling Thorin to sit up against the wall behind him. Moaning himself after sitting up as you started licking along his shaft while you stroked him then nodding as you told him softly, “Don’t push my head down.” Before starting to take him in your mouth causing him to bite his lip as his head rolled back with a muffled moan, licking and sucking as you stroked the base while arching and rocking against Dwalin’s hands as they brought you closer to your first climax. Thorin’s hand gripped the blanket tightly as you moaned around him, gently pulling your head up as your breathing quickened knowing you were close, sliding his hand through your hair pulling you into a heated kiss which broke as you gasped resting your head against his chest as you moaned out nearly collapsing against him as bumps rose across your skin making both of them chuckle.

Dwalin’s fingers slowing but not leaving you as your breathing steadied, taking another kiss from Thorin before heading down on him again and not stopping until he finished while Dwalin started working his tongue with his fingers after flipping on his back and lowering you to his face. Thorin’s breath went ragged between his moans as he finished, fighting his urge to curl his fingers in your hair and force your mouth down just a bit farther to be inside you completely, raising his hand to gently brush your hair out of his way to watch you swallow and lick him clean again before meeting his eyes with a smirk while biting your lip receiving a smirk in return before he leaned down gripping your hair as he kissed you passionately. Your lips left his as you raised yourself from Dwalin’s face glancing between them as Dwalin’s fingers left you, “Switch.”

Both chuckling, Thorin stole another kiss as Dwalin wiped his mouth clean after wiping his hand on the sheet sliding around Thorin met with a fiery kiss from you as Thorin laid on his back under you kissing down your chest as he worked his fingers inside you working his way down as you did the same across Dwalin’s chest stroking him slowly before taking him in. The warm wetness making him moan loudly as it sunk lower around him while you stroked him at the base while Thorin’s free hand squeezed your ass and lowered you farther as he let out a low moan as he forced your hips to gently rock above his tongue as it worked against your nub as he forced his fingers deeper and faster inside you, stealing another moan from Dwalin as you moaned around him. Your mouth leaving him as you gasped feeling yourself getting closer, your entire body tingling as Dwalin leaned down kissing down your neck as his hands worked over your breasts before sucking on one of them while your fingers slid over his broad chiseled shoulders moaning again before slumping over his shoulders as you finished. Your lips sliding over his skin again as your breathing steadied and Thorin went back to his slower pace teasing you with his tongue between sucking and scattered kisses on your inner thighs around him, your hand pushing Dwalin back again so you could take him in again, your next climax arriving at the same time as his did, quickly swallowing before taking a few gasping breaths before licking him clean.

Raising yourself off Thorin and dropping on your back as you panted feeling Thorin kissing up your stomach after wiping his face clean, making it to your shoulders as Dwalin joined him, both kissing up your neck triggering a soft gasp that echoed with their rumbling chuckles before Thorin asked, “Hungry?”

Your voice coming out in a whisper, “Starving” Earning another set of chuckles before receiving kisses from both of them as Dwalin lifted you in his arms carrying you to the tub as Thorin headed for the kitchen, Dwalin set you down in the hotspring in your bathroom with another kiss whispering, “Men lananubukhs me” (I love you) before joining Thorin in preparing breakfast letting you wash yourself.

Your mind spinning still as the echoes of their hands and mouths across your body that were still trapped in your skin, keeping your hair dry by twisting it into a bun and quickly washing off before climbing out on your still trembling legs and wrapping yourself in a towel after drying off and heading into the kitchen kissing the back of both of their shoulders as they worked over the stove. Both turned to smile at you as Dwalin said, “You can relax we’re almost done bunnanunê.” You kissed their shoulders again while Thorin leaned in whispering, “Men lananubukhs me ibinê” (I love you My Gem) kissing your cheek before you turned back to set the table, both smirking at you their eyes sliding over your skin not covered by the thick towel lovingly as they finished cooking. Serving out the food as they each took turns quickly bathing themselves allowing you a few private moments during the meal with each of them, sliding their chairs closer to you to snuggle against you while whispering endearments to each other and continuing even as they had both finished bathing. The empty dishes were added to the sink before you all chose your clothes for the day, dressing and curling around each other until a knock sounded on the door and Balin’s voice echoed through the cracked front door only to be met by giggles as he called out for the King before the three of you met him in the hall to head out for your duties after you pulled them both in for another kiss saying that you loved them, their reply being, “Menu Tessu” (You mean everything to me) before they left you at Fili’s door as he scrambled to get dressed on the other side after sleeping late.

..

Fili gave you a large smile as you pulled your bun out into a ponytail laying your braids out over your shoulders with the ones in your bangs behind your left ear, “Sorry Auntie, late night. Get enough sleep?”

You nodded, “Plenty, thank you, ready?”

He chuckled and curled his arm around your back, “Uncle said we’re going to the markets first, get a good look around then we check on the first shift for your other project, I’ll take those for you.” Grabbing the small stack of plans you were gripping and curling them in his left arm keeping his right around you.

Every pair of eyes looked over you both as you passed after bowing, followed by a trail of whispers about your accomplishments so far, as you arrived you grabbed your notes to add some more details to your half finished plans, spotting a group of Dwarves heading over to assist you with the measurements to their shops as well for your plans. Then heading to your other project receiving more bows and eager smiles from the Dwarves who were hired for the repairs and watching as they started, both of you deciding to work hands on through the beginning helping to shift the supplies where they were needed and using chalk to mark out the notes along the massive room. The Dwarves that had come to check on the progress kept their eyes trained on you as you helped lug the heavy stones to their new piles near where they were needed from the massive carts that had brought them, staying until brunch when your stomach started growling and you headed upstairs after grabbing your sack of notes. Fili smiled as he left your side to have a quick meal with his brother before he was due back with their Mother for his lessons, you slipped inside laying your notes on the dining room table hearing someone in the kitchen cooking.

Your eyes meeting Dwalin’s as he smiled at you popping his head out of the kitchen, “Foods nearly ready Love.” You followed him into the kitchen wrapping your arms around him against his back, keeping on your toes so you could rest your chin on his shoulder, he let out a quiet chuckle as he led you and the food back into the dining room settling in the chair pressed against yours after giving you a loving kiss. Sharing about your day so far, noting his eyes darting away as you’d mentioned you’d helped move the heavy stones, “What’s that look for?”

He let out a small grumble as his eyes finally met yours again letting out a small sigh, “The looks you got, with pairings where the Woman chooses two Husbands normally they move much faster than other pairings, meaning there’s a chance for children much sooner.”

“They think I’m pregnant already?”

He smirked trying to hold his chuckle, “They may have assumed that there was a chance you could be, you moving the stones stated that we haven’t gotten that far yet.”

A look of concern running over your face, “Did I do something wrong already?”

He grabbed your hands leaning in to look in your eyes lovingly, “No, you’ve done nothing wrong, and it’s no insult either to anyone. Just a bunch of Male Dwarves eager for more bairns to admire, if anything it’s a showing of our affection for you at taking things slow.”

A smirk ran across your face, “Dwalin it’s barely been a week and we’ve already been intimate, how exactly is that slow?”

He chuckled, “We spent nearly a year together, the three of us, before our courting, most Dwarves can barely last a month without tearing each other’s clothes off.”

Your eyes fell to his hands before meeting his seeing his now concerned look, “You enjoyed it, both times?”

He smiled again widely, “Of course.” Kissing you as one of his hands slid over our cheek, Why wouldn’t I?”

“You really don’t mind it being both of you at once?”

He chuckled again, “Love you enjoy giving and getting at the same time, right?” You nodded, and he smirked again, “We both want to please you and want to be with you, you enjoyed it?”

“Very much so” Feeling the slight blush sliding over your cheeks as he gave you a knowing smirk.

“We all enjoyed it, so what’s the concern?”

“If I wanted to go further, how would I start that with the two of you without choosing between you?”

His hands curled around yours again, “If you want to try anything we will, we’re not going to force this next step, it’s a serious thing, if it’s with both of us we won’t be considering it as who was first, our only focus is that you are comfortable and even if you wanted to try one on one it’s not a competition and you’re not expected to make things even between us, it’s all about you Love alright?”

“So, as soon as we take the next step I’m not allowed to move heavy things?”

“You can do as you please, but I personally would ask, if there is a chance for children, please refrain from anything too stressful, I know you said something about potions, and we’ll be fine with that for a time to learn each other and settle things but we would like to try for children.”

“So few months, year, decade?” He chuckled, “Few months to a year I believe, if that’s alright with you.”

You nodded, “I think, start at a few months, then we can all talk about possible children.”

He smiled wider, “I think that sounds like a good plan.”

Both finishing your meals before you curled in his lap and kissed him until the clock chimed to call him back to work, claiming another kiss and hug before he left, you headed into the kitchen to fix something to eat and laying it out on the table as the front door opened. The sound of a heavy coat being dropped on a chair along with a crown being set on a table before Thorin trudged into sight, smiling widely at you when he saw you, letting out a hum as you walked over to him and kissed him pulling him against you as his arms curled around your back squeezing you tightly.

“I made you some lunch.”

He hummed again as he pulled you in for another passionate kiss as you pulled him into a chair and climbed onto his lap, moving your lips to his neck earning a moan from him as you worked your way to his ear, “You need to eat.”

His voice dropping to a low growl, “Then get on the table.”

Giggling as he hungrily kissed your neck quietly moaning as you bit your lip working your hand to his waist lifting his shirts to undo his pants and sliding your hands inside making him moan against your neck. Eventually finding yourself on your knees before him as he gently slid his hands through your hair and gripping it firmly between his fingers as he finished, after covering him again and refastening his pants and pushing him back in his chair as he said, “My turn.”

Trying to kiss your neck only to be pushed back again, “You need to eat food, Thorin.”

He grumbled, “I don’t want food.” Grabbing your leg and swinging it over his lap pulling you closer so you were straddling him as he squeezed your ass making you moan softly growling in your ear, “I want you.” Lifting you onto the table as he hungrily kissed your neck as he stripped you, brushing the food aside so you could lay back, your fingers tangling in his hair as he drew you to another climax before curling you against him so you could kiss him hungrily as he carried you to the tub again, both bathing quickly so he could eat something before needing to get back to his meeting after stealing a few more heated kisses and several minutes of him whispering sweet nothings in thick Khuzdul against your skin.

..

After a few moments of collecting yourself you made your way down to the markets again after collecting Fili from his nap during your second meal break, upon arrival seeing a crowd of Dwarves all shouting at each other, drawing in a quick breath as you slid your fingers between your lips and forcing out a sharp whistle causing the group to all cover their ears and turn to the source of the noise and going silent as they saw it was you. Dropping your hand and crossing your arms, “What am I missing?”

The two Dwarves closest to you pointed at each other and explained the situation in a near shout, their voices overlapping, both saying that the other had knocked over their carts with their trades in them before two more stepped forward saying their carts were in the wrong spaces for parking increasing their work for taking their goods to their stands. The entire crowd sharing their grievances, you nodded as they all finished and you eyes scanned the area finding the problem easily, calling out each of them asking which shop and which spots were theirs and what their trades were.

Sliding out some blank papers and quickly forming a new parking and trade chart and informing each of them of their new spots and paths they should take to avoid each other to protect each other and their trades, all happily agreeing until one voice rang out timidly, “What will the plan be when trout season starts next week?”

You let out a quick sigh as you brushed your bangs behind your ear, “All right, here’s what we’ll do, each of you write out your trades, their season dates and I’ll collect them tomorrow and fill out the new plans for each season, sound good?” They all nodded in agreement and went back to work, leaving you to roll your tight shoulders as you both headed back to the other sight just in time to break up another argument.

..

Several hours later finally making it back upstairs to a dinner made by your Men, both carrying you to your spot allowing you to eat your fill before giving you a massage and curling around you in the sitting room as they took turns playing and singing for you, their deep harmonizing voices lulling you off to sleep. Both of them chuckling as they glanced at you while their song ended, gently laying their instruments back in their homes, taking you to bed and curling around you after removing your work clothes, helping you into one of their shirts before they undressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Heavy breaths from Thorin laying across your back, paired with loud snores from Dwalin who you were curled on top of were both still soundly asleep, the tightening in your stomach forcing you to quietly slip out from between them to groggily stumble into the bathroom to relieve yourself before rinsing off your face drawing a few steady breaths calming yourself from your recurring dream, as the now invisible scar running diagonally across your back, from protecting Bilbo from the Witch King of Angbad in the short battle at your arrival in Gondor, sending pulsing stings through your back that ceased soon enough triggering your trip to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Mixing up the batter for pancakes, soon enough having three large stacks before making three omelets with sausage, bacon, peppers and sausage mixed with cheese before adding a large stack of bacon to the plates that you set out on the table before slicing some fruit for yourself. Grabbing two strips of bacon you headed into Thorin’s bedroom to their sides softly giggling at their snuggling around each other before their heads instinctually turned towards the strips of bacon you waved between their faces earning hums as they woke up. Their eyes slowly opening shooting you sleepy smiles and claiming the strips you’d slid between their parted lips earning more content hums while you said, “Thought I’d make breakfast since I fell asleep on you last night.” Sitting down at Dwalin’s side shooting them both small smiles.

They both sat up pulling you between them into a snuggling hug while Thorin hummed out, “You have nothing to make up for ibinê (My Gem).” Their hands stroking your arms gently before sliding over your back, Dwalin’s hand triggering a flinch in you as his fingertips brushed your back, their heads pulling back while raising your shirt to inspect your back finding the muscles still flexing from the pain triggered from your dream.

Dwalin’s fingers gently raised your chin after you’d lowered your head during their inspection, turning your face to look at him, “Bunnanunê, you had the dream about the Witch King again?”

You nodded and they curled around you again tightly, Thorin whispering sweetly, “Nothing is going to hurt you like that again.” Dwalin let out an agreeing grunt kissing your cheek sweetly nuzzling his head against your shoulder and head gently brushing his stubble from his slowly growing Mowhawk across your cheek drawing a quiet giggle from you signaling Thorin to brush his beard along your neck under your jaw drawing a louder set of giggles from you starting their brief game of tickling and kissing you along your neck leaving you breathless gasping for air when they finally ceased their tickling to curl around you again allowing you to regain your breath and accepting the loving kisses you gave both of them curling your fingers in their hair and beards smirking through your kisses from their content hums and low moans pressed against your lips and neck while their hands wandered over your body.

A soft moan escaping you as Thorin’s lips reached your chest teasing you while Dwalin’s head already dipped between your thighs while he stripped the last of your clothing, flat on your back with Thorin leaning over you your hips started rocking against Dwalin’s tongue and fingers as your hand gripped the laces on Thorin’s pants untying them to begin your slow strokes against his pulsing member, a loud moan sounding from between his lips fixed around your breast, your hand soon not being enough for him, taking your hint of tugging on the side of his pants mid moan to jerk them off and kneel beside your head allowing you to slowly take him in while his fingers gently worked through your hair, both reaching your climax together.

Your tongue barely able to clean him off entirely from their sudden switch, Thorin’s fingers diving in as Dwalin’s pulled out while their bodies worked around each other to fill the other’s former spots, your differing endurances showing as Thorin eagerly brought you from climax to climax where you could draw his out far easier at his eagerness where Dwalin preferred drawing out his pleasing you matching his steady rises to his climaxes, mentally holding back to allow you to continue for as long as he could manage before finally breaking into loud moans.

Through Dwalin’s climax you spotted Thorin growing harder again, your eyes sliding over it as he raised up wiping off his face giving you a heated gaze eyeing your bodies reaction to his fingers after having added another digit carefully triggering you to draw your bottom lip into your mouth wetting it while Dwalin’s fingers dipped between your legs to gently circle your nub teasingly before finally stroking it earning a soft gasp from you. Both trailing kisses over your skin as they brought you closer to your next climax, their hands sliding from between your legs focusing on their heated kisses trailing across your skin stopping only as you sat up glancing between them before pulling in Dwalin for a heated kiss first while Thorin’s lips hungrily sucked along your collarbone attempting to leave a trail of hickeys until you switched between them with Dwalin forming his own row along the back of your shoulder.

Your hands moving to stroke them again confirming your opinion or Dwalin being thicker than Thorin, who was just barely longer, dropping your eyes noticing the small droplets already sliding out of Thorin bulge pulsing in your hand signaling he was nearing another lusty surge of energy soon to need more than our slow stroke to bring him to the climax he desired. Trailing your eyes up to meet his darkening gaze as you wet your lips speaking out after a quick swallow in a nervous slightly cracking voice, “If I..”

Their gazes softening and both meeting your slightly nervous gaze with small comforting Smiles while Dwalin asked, “You want to try something?”

You gave a shallow nod while they sat before you drawing you closer to them gently stroking your arms gently as Thorin’s voice rang out in a velvety voice, “What did you want to try.”

Shifting your eyes to lock with Dwalin’s drawing a breath to raise your courage, “If I wanted to see what it felt like, could we try one of you..” Your voice breaking off as your eyes locked with Thorin’s.

His eyes lit up guessing what you could possibly mean, “One of us inside you?”

You nodded again while Dwalin’s lips pressed gently to your shoulder again, “Have you already picked which one?” Glancing up at you with a small smile catching your gaze.

Your voice coming out in a soft whisper, “Thorin’s thinner, might not be as, uncomfortable.” Catching his loving gaze before he moved in for a quick kiss.

“You want me to stay?”

You nodded again earning a set of deep chuckles from them both as he slid you closer to Thorin, moving behind you while Thorin purred out, “Not sure how long I can last for you, but we’ll make sure you’re nice and wet and relaxed before we try.” Dwalin’s hands sliding over your stomach slowly while his hot breath met the back of your neck brushing your hair put of his way triggering bumps to rise along your skin drawing a shaky breath from you before his lips pressed firmly against your skin while Thorin gently pulled your legs to straddle his lap slowly brushing his fingers along your inner thighs drawing a soft moan from you when his lips crashed into yours hungrily just as his fingers met your folds again. Your growing wetness drawing a deep chuckle from him while his fingers met with Dwalin’s as they both started their gentle strokes, continuing till you were nearly there when Thorin’s other hand went from your ass to grip himself and brush it gently against you after breaking your kiss, a slight smirk running across his lips at your soft gasp.

Thorin, “You sure? It can wait.”

“I’m sure.” The faint tremble in your voice calming Thorin’s urge to slam it into you confirming his need to be gentle with you. His lips met yours again as Dwalin’s fingers worked again to bring your ecstatic tingling back while Thorin curled his arm around your hips slowly bringing you down around him while his other went to firmly cup your breasts starting his teasing game with them as your hips rocked slightly against Dwalin’s fingers only to pause again as Thorin inched you down again before the next pause allowing you to relax again focusing on their hands and heated kisses and sucking along your skin until you found him filling you entirely.

Pausing again while they focused on brining you closer to your climax, dropping your head to Thorin’s shoulder arching between them Dwalin’s hand gripping your ass firmly while he gently thrust his hips, that were firmly pressed against yours, forcing you to grind against Thorin triggering another moan from both of you before you were pushed over the edge nearly dragging Thorin with you at you clenching around him. Their movements ceasing again to allow you to recover, pausing their kisses at your soft whimper at the sting when your body went to relax around him through his next pulse inside you, Thorin’s voice dropping to a concerned tone, “You want to stop?”

“Can we?” His hands gently gripping your hips above Dwalin’s as they gently helped you off of him.

Dwalin, “We don’t want to hurt you Love, we can always stop whenever you want.”

When you were finally off of him Thorin raised your chin so you met his kind loving gaze, “You don’t have to ask when you want to stop. Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head again, “It um, it was the relaxing after I clenched around, you, just stung a bit.”

Thorin ran his fingers along your cheek watching as you eyes fell to his lap while Dwalin asked, “Ready for a bath Love.”

Your eyes met Thorin’s again shyly spotting his growing smirk before saying, “Make as much of a mess as you like Darling, we can always scrub clean after. So, bath?”

You nodded giving him a small smile, “Bath.” Dwalin chuckled scooping you up in his arms pulling you to the edge of the bed while Thorin grabbed a cloth from his nightstand and wiping his lap off before putting it back in the box he’d pulled it from joining you both after, slowly lowering himself in making his way over to you with your soaps to help you start scrubbing.

All choosing to scrub your hair as well removing each other’s beads, finishing your baths mixed with more snuggles and loving kisses as the room filled with their deep whispered sentiments while they curled around you each giving you the large hug you’d wanted from each of them allowing you to hold them as long as you wanted curling into their chests before they helped you out.

.

Starting the long task of drying your hair, brushing out the knots and re-braiding your beads back into place then going to pull on fresh sets of underwear while you claimed Dwalin’s shirt that Thorin held up to help you into with a large smile before asking, “You want to stay home today?”

“I should at least see what I can do to help with the final plans.”

A deep chuckle escaping Dwalin as he curled around your back, “If you get tired though Love, don’t worry about heading back upstairs.”

“But the workers..”

Thorin’s hand slid over your cheek as he stepped closer, “They all had their own breaks and leniencies when they formed their bonds.”

Dwalin, “Besides, you’re their Queen Love, you get much more room for naps, they all know how hard you’ve been working, they won’t complain and if you’re needed they will send word.”

You let out a quick sigh catching the faint smell of bacon letting out a small gasp, “Our breakfast.”

They chuckled around you curling their arms around you grabbing their pants along the way to help you warm it all back up and eat the food from the nearly half covered table.

..

After helping you clear the dishes from the table and several compliments of your excellent breakfast you all caught sight of the time, nearly three hours until Balin would come to claim the Men, Dwalin asked, “Tired? We can remake the bed for you.” Glancing down at you with a smile from your place curled in Thorin’s arms who glanced down at you with a loving smile of his own.

“Couldn’t we just drag the clean furs to one of our beds?”

They both chuckled around you as Thorin said, “I’ll light the fire in your room.” Kissing your cheek before leaving, Dwalin moved closer to kiss you again, pausing as you gently slid your fingers through his beard with a timid expression, he let out another chuckle kissing you again, trailing his thumb along your jaw line holding it in place so you’d meet his loving gaze, “I love you, you don’t have to be afraid of how we’ll react to everything. You enjoyed yourself?” You nodded, “So did we bunnanunê. Let’s get you back into bed for some sleep.” His fingers trailing to curl between yours leading you to your door to join Thorin in gathering the blankets as you stood on the rug near the fireplace unwilling to climb into the most likely cold bed alone.

Two large piles of pillows and furs were carried into your room and laid out over your thick comforter, They both eyed the now seemingly proper thick layer of furs covering your bed before glancing at each other then back to your bed as Dwalin said, “Seems we forgot about your furs Love.”

“What do you mean?”

Thorin, “Well, if you ever wanted to sleep alone you’d need furs to keep warm, that thick wool comforter won’t do you much good without us there.”

“You don’t.”

Both, “Yes we do.”

Thorin, “It’s part of the courting.”

They both moved closer pulling back the covers to both climb in squirming their bodies under them in hopes of warming the sheets for you while you stood to the side attempting to hold back your giggles before waking over to lay out on Dwalin’s chest again while Thorin curled around your back making sure you were covered, both pressing kisses to your skin again before whispering to get as much sleep as you needed after more ‘I love you’s’ were traded.

…

A knock nearly woke you from your slumber drawing a loud groan while your fingers curled in Dwalin’s beard triggering a deep chuckle causing you to bounce earning another groan from you as Balin’s voice rang out through the empty hallway outside your room, “Thorin, Dwalin? Are you decent?” Knocking on your bedroom door unsure if he should open the door.

Thorin sighed pressing a kiss to your back, “Thought we had the morning off Balin.”

His feet shuffled anxiously behind the door, “That was true, however there’s been a sort of mix up with the recent plans for the repairs to the silver forges.”

Thorin’s head rose from your back again with a low growl, kissing your cheek again whispering, “Stay in bed Darling, long as you need.” Glancing to Dwalin, “I’ll handle it.”

Dwalin chuckled, “She’s got me by the beard, not much I can do against it.”

Thorin gently slid out of the covers making sure to throw another layer of furs over your back before heading to the door, shutting it behind him and leading his Cousin to his room to dress to tend to the small disaster brewing in the forges leaving you both curled up in bed until he’d come back up for brunch. Your eyes opened at the snapping of the last log in the fireplace then to your fingers curious at what you were gripping, quickly releasing the beard you had clenched onto as Dwalin let out another deep chuckle from your whispered, “Sorry.”

His hand brushed your bangs back behind your ear, his fingers brushing back along your jaw then over your cheek, “You can pull on my beard whenever you like.”

“If you have to go..”

His smile spread across his face forcing the lines around the corers of his eyes to appear around his bright eyes, “We had the morning off.” Your eyes scanned the room, “Thorin got called to the forges.” His eyes darted to the fireplace, “I’ll add another log to the fire.” Gently sliding out form under you while you attempted to lift off of him, laying on your side watching him lay in another large log before turning and heading back to slide into his old spot, smiling as you allowed him to curl up beside you with your arm under his neck and your legs intertwined holding you against him tightly. Your hand sliding over his cheek gently while your eyes wandered over his growing mowhawk that had barely reached an inch long recently drawing another chuckle from him, “You like my mowhawk?”

A giggle escaped you, “It suits you, do I get to braid it when it’s long enough?”

He chuckled again, “Of course Love.” Holding you against his shoulder while he stroked your back gently, staying in bed as long as you could sharing passionate kisses with you keeping you curled tightly against him, until Balin came back once again to claim your snuggling buddy once again, leaving you alone until after your brunch with Thorin before heading back to work quickly dishing out the new schedules and parking plans you’d come up with.


	6. Chapter 6

Glancing at the clock through your stomach growling, with a groan you climbed out of bed heading for the kitchen, brushing Dwalin’s shirt down around your legs, eyeing what you had on hand before preparing a small meal. Setting it on the table hearing the front door open before a heavy coat being draped on the hook by the door followed by the crown being added to its normal place on the table in the hallway before you’d spotted Thorin smiling at you crossing the room to curl you in a tight hug with his lips landing firmly against yours, sliding his hand gently across your cheek purring, “You should be in bed Ibine.”

Your hands slid over the runes lining the dip down the center of his chest with your eyes locked on his, “I got hungry.”

He chuckled gently stroking your cheek with his thumb, “I would have made you something when I got up here.”

You gripped his shirt pulling him in for another kiss earning a muffled chuckle from the King, leading him to the table, where he chose the chair against yours for a quick meal before he curled you in his lap again with another chuckle, sliding his hands over your cheek again. Brushing your hair, that had pooled around your face, back adoring the loving sparkle in your eyes with a growing smile, “Are you in any pain?”

You shook your head, “No, are you?”

He chuckled again, “No, why would I be?”

“You didn’t finish.”

His fingers gently curled under your chin drawing you closer for another kiss, “After the first time it doesn’t hurt, even then, honestly, with us having spent so much time recently driving each other to our peaks so often in the past few days I’ve yet to feel an ache or lull from the surge of ecstasy you’ve triggered in us.”

Curling you tighter against his chest for another kiss. Your hand rising to brush through his growing beard earning a deep hum from him while his eyes sparkled lovingly at you drawing your bottom lip into your mouth to wet it for a moment catching his attention before his eyes met yours again, “Besides nothing could match the, ache, we both carried for you through the Journey and the start to the rebuilding.” Releasing another low hum through his next kiss sliding his hand heavily against your back slowly with yours sliding through his growing beard measuring the new inches, nearly long enough for a small braid along his jaw to be secured in a bead of your own. Your stroking through his beard urging the King’s kiss to deepen, you slid your leg to the other side of his lap to straddle him only to have his hands to curl around your hips pulling them closer then sliding his fingers under Dwalin’s shirt lifting it as yours gripped his.

Breaking your kiss and his grip on your hips to raise his arms with a smirk before he tossed his shirt onto one of the empty chairs then claiming his grip on your hips again with a groan at your next rocking against him while your lips gently pressed to his neck trailing a short line while you whispered, “I’m glad we waited.”

Another groan coming from him at your playful teasing of his ear drawing your attention to his growing arousal pressing against your core as he ground you against him again, a quiet giggle escaping you as he purred, “And why would that be My Darling?”

His lips claiming your neck when you released his ear from between your teeth, aiming to leave another mark along your shoulders, “Can’t imagine having to be undressed on my back out in the cold each night and morning.”

He chuckled against your skin, “We would have made sure the cold would have never touched you.”

Your hands gently slid down his chest triggering his skin to be coated in small bumps at your gentle touch before chuckling again, pressing his lips firmly against your neck again, “Would you prefer to stay here or go to bed?”

Your soft whispered “Bed” rising him to his feet holding you tightly for the quick walk to his still unmade bed, pausing as you pulled the large shirt off of you before dropping it on the foot of the bed while his knees rested on the bed starting his short crawl to the middle and laying you back through your heated kiss.

His body pressing you firmly into the soft mattress with your legs curling around his through his grinding against you, fumbling blindly as his tongue worked its way into your mouth your fingers unlaced his pants and brushed them down through his next muffled chuckle, gripping him tightly feeling him pulse in your hand while his fingers slowly slid to stroke you under your lone piece of clothing.

Your contact with him broke as he broke your kiss to strip you both completely before diving between your legs hungrily aiming to bring you to moaning his name loudly and succeeding much quicker than he’d liked before you’d pulled him up with a gentle grip on his hair, his hand wiping his face clean before your next heated kiss as he slid himself against your wet folds. A soft whimper escaping you through your hips rocking against it again as he eyed your face curiously, releasing your lip you’d bitten after your whimper, his chest rising and falling steadily through the next rock of his hips against yours through your arching under him, lifting slightly so with his next stroke he’d slid inside you.

His movements paused through his soft moan only to be started again with your hand sliding over his cheek drawing him in for another heated kiss after a soft whisper, “I want to try again,” his lips furiously working against yours as his lust spiked near uncontrollably sending a tremble through him at his gentle movements starting, inching himself deeper until he had filled you again, with a gasp breaking your kiss at your adjusting around him, trembling against his urge to thrust harder inside you resting his forehead against yours. “I’m alright, keep going.”

He swallowed then whispered hoarsely , “Tell me if it hurts, or if you want to stop.” Crashing his lips against yours again fighting his urges through his hands gripping the sheets on either side of your head flexing above you through his timid thrusts, each movement relaxing him with your hand curling harder into his hair guiding his head through the breathtaking kiss with your other hand tracing the length of his back tracing his movements. The kiss breaking with a soft gasp from you at his sudden quickened thrust starting his new pace at your legs curled around him tighter as your hand tightened on his hair and the other trailing lines down his back whispering, “Don’t you dare stop.”

A breathy chuckle escaped through his next hot breath against your neck, adjusting his hands to grip your ass, squeezing it firmly, holding your hips off of the bed as he moved above you starting another trail of kisses dropping onto your chest to kiss lick and gently suck on as much free skin covering you that he could manage and nearly pausing only to be egged on by your soft pleas, “Keep going, nearly-.”

His teeth gently grazed and pressed your neck drawing a gasp from you laying your head back against the mattress as he raised your hips higher, to move firmer against yours, through the squeezes and pulses he felt along with the growing wetness leading up to your next muffled moan before he stopped once again pulling out of you after your climax and lowering himself to taste you again, only to be stopped at your sudden seated position. His eyes meeting yours with a stunned expression fading into another smile at your pushing him back to his side at your twisting so you could both please each other at the same time, curling, moaning and squeezing around the other through your next set before finishing with another giggle as he carried you for another quick bath before changing your underwear reclaiming Dwalin’s shirt and helping Thorin dress again.

Another kiss later and you were pinned against the wall by the door with his hands stealing one last trail across your skin, his lips abandoning yours suddenly to whisper through another tremble as he nearly panted against you fighting the urge to stay and nearly growling with another firm squeeze to your thighs curled around his waist, “I will see you later. Right after dinner you’ll be bare on that bed again between us.” Earning a muffled giggle against his lips before releasing you at the end of the fiery kiss, accepting the crown you’d slid onto his brow before reluctantly edging backwards through the open door that shut soon after he’d passed through before turning and making his way back to the Throne room with a small smile locked onto his face that grew when he spotted Dwalin crossing his path to join you for his lunch.

Dwalin smiled back at him hopefully with a slightly eager tone, “How is our Darling Bride?”

Thorin’s smile grew again with a twinkle in his eyes, “Good, thought she’d still be in bed when I got up there.” Dwalin’s shoulders tensed slightly, “Oh nothing like that, she’d made lunch, nothing serious.”

Dwalin nodded inching closer and sniffing the air around his cousin with a slight smirk after, “You’ve bathed.”

Thorin chuckled, “She’s not nearly as tired as I’d hoped.”

Dwalin chuckled back with a growing smirk, “Well cousin it seems she’ll be wearing us down long before we tire her out, suppose it’s my turn, hopefully my legs won’t tremble so long through this end of my shift as they did yesterday.”

Thorin chuckled again patting his cousin on the shoulder still feeling his own muscles partially trembling from you, “Not likely.” Then chuckling as he headed to the Throne room leaving Dwalin to draw in a steady breath to continue the path upstairs imagine what you would put him through.

.

Tightening the new sheets around the mattress after tossing the others into the large basket along the wall you headed back to the kitchen then tossing the pillows back to the head of the bed before finishing up the small meal and setting it out as the front door opened. Dwalin headed for the kitchen when the scent of your meal had wafted its way towards him, his large smile meeting yours as he stripped his outer vest and knuckle covers on an empty chair accepting the chair behind you with his hand curling around your waist drawing you back into his lap with a giggle.

Through his meal he’d told you about his shift so far before the errands he’d gotten roped into after the meal with your hands slowly working their way up his thighs drawing his smirk wider, his fingers copying the action through scattered kisses along the back of your shoulders when you’d finally freed him for stroking as his fingers slipped inside you. Biting your lip as his kisses grew firmer along your neck with a muffled giggle before turning and climbing off of his lap and leading him to the bedroom stripping out of his shirt along the way receiving a gentle swat on the ass when you’d tossed the shirt on the bed, turning with a giggle as you dropped to your knees to help him from his boots and pants as he jerked off his shirts adding them to yours.

You led the Dwarf to the center of the bed climbing on his lap again continuing the passionate kiss as his fingers slid to enter you again mumbling against your neck, “Soaking wet already Love?’

Your lips brushing against his ear widening his smirk whispering, “Can’t help it.” Trailing your fingers along his broad chest earning a rumbling chuckle from him with their trail ending at you cupping and stroking him again, “I want to feel you, can I?” grabbing his shaft and positioning it so you could slide it against your growing wetness.

He purred against your neck, “If you like, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll stop you if it hurts.” His lips crashing into your neck hungrily trailing more across the skin he could reach in all of your most sensitive spots, with one arm curled around your back guiding you and the other tracing up and down your upper thigh across to your core using his thumb to stroke you hoping to ease the incredible tights squeezes and pulses from your adjusting around him. Pausing again when you’d finally taken all of him, drawing back his thumb for a moment to grip your thigh at the next pulse he felt with a deep grumble that earned a giggle from you in response, you softly asked “You alright?”

His deep chuckle filling the room before his nearly breathless whisper resting his forehead against yours, “You feel incredible.” Your lips met his for a flinching kiss that soon melted into a deeper one drawing your first timidly slow movement against him drawing another wave of lust to wash over you both, his hands gripped you tighter trailing across your skin with his mouth teasing your bouncing breasts adding to the wetness around him, easing his movements while a soft giggling moan escaped you at his hand firmly squeezing your ass again as you rocked on top of him. Your hands trailed slowly across his chest and back feeling his body shifting through his movements that grew faster at your drawing closer to grind against him missing the addition of his thumb strokes, the new motion drawing a trembling through your body from the fluid movements, his lips curled into a smirk at your head drooping against his shoulder.

“Feels good?”

Your breathless trembling whisper of “So good” urging his hands to grip you tighter guiding you through the same fluid motion feeling you reaching your peak at the way you were clenching around him, a deep chuckle escaping him at your hand sliding across his chest with your other curling around his back to hold yourself upright right against him, another moan came from you both muffled through the passionate kiss you drew him into before uncurling your arm from his back easing him back against the bed.

Your next whimpering moan landing against his neck between the firm trail you were leaving from his ear to his broad shoulders with his soon after at your new steady rhythm, gripping the sheets under him while his hands tightened again through another moan at your whispering his name as another wave of trembling hit you nearing your climax. Your teeth gently nipping against his neck adding to his growing moans as he neared his, his hands holding your pace as you slowly drooped against his chest pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw for a whispered plea, “Dwalin please don’t stop.” Another breathy moan from you escaped against his neck through another teasing bite.

A deep chuckle coming from his beading sweat covered chest as he purred, “You’re so close Love I can feel it. You’re pulsing around me, you gonna cum for me Love?” His lips meeting yours for a brief passionate kiss through a muffled, “Mhmm” from you before your kiss broke at his gentle utterance, “Then cum for me.” His order seemed to flip a switch in you, moaning loudly, nearly dropping to his chest again as the trembling waves crashed over you through your climax that seemed to trigger his, pulsing deep inside you he hands guided your drooped body through another motion as his hips pumped up against yours briefly at the end of his loud moan before laying back again. Panting above him your arms curled around his sides in your subsiding trembling as his chest rose and fell heavily under you attempting to steady the Dwarf’s racing pulse while his arms curled across your back holding you tightly as your trembling ceased. “You alright, I didn’t hurt you?”

Your head raised slightly to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, “You didn’t hurt me.” Followed by a slight groan and whimper at your raising to slide off of him, his arms drooped to free you to climb off of him with his hands griping your middle to ease you down at your side before cupping your cheek after your whispered, “Ok, that hurt a bit.”

He snuggled closer to you on your side kissing you again curling your leg around his while his hands gently stroked your skin softly whispering “I love you’s” between the gentle kisses across your cheeks before meeting your lips again softly. He drew back at your soft grumble before you’d curled against his chest again bringing yet another chuckle from him as he curled his arms around you again. Your fingers traced small swirls into his skin as you mumbled, “You’ll have to head back soon won’t you?”

Glancing up at him as he shot you a growing smile, “Let’s get cleaned up.” You nodded and he curled you in his arms carrying you to the tub yet again kissing what skin he could through cleaning yourselves off before helping you to dry yet again before pulling on your clothes again leaving him a few minutes to cradle you against his chest again after curling you up in our bed under the large stack of covers, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead and another to your lips, “Get some rest bunnanunê.”

Your hands trying to uncover yourself and get back up through his attempts to keep you in bed, “But I have to drop off my plans.”

He chuckled covering you again, “I’ll take them, it’s on my way, you need to rest.” You sighed relenting to his tucking you in with another brief kiss after lighting the fire for you and grabbing the papers on his way out, his aching muscles fighting his every movement as he carried the small stack of notes to your main construction site where he found Fili relaying your written orders again to the new wave of workers for that shift before turning to face Dwalin as he approached through the Dwarves moving to claim their own roles in your plans.

.

Fili smirked at his Uncle, “How’s our dearest Auntie today? Surprised we haven’t seen her yet.”

Dwalin smirked back, “She’s getting some well needed rest.”

Fili nodded as his smirk grew, “I bet, no wonder she’s so tired with the two of you and your moods.” Chuckling at his Uncle’s small smile and accepting the small stack of notes, giving them a quick glance before nodding again, “I’ll drop these off right away.” Dwalin nodded and turned away to head back to his post, ignoring the curious stares at the slightly late Dwarf who headed straight for Nori who’d be joining him today, “Had to drop off some notes for Jaqi.” Nori smirked glancing at the mark you’d left on his neck and nodded before cluing him in on the few points he’d missed before they jumped right into work again.

.

Through the next several hours Thorin felt his entire body throbbing with a dull ache at the sudden burst of exercise followed by being trapped in his Throne and several other stiff dwarven seats, silently hoping that the end of his last meeting would hurry up so he could shuffle back up to your room and possibly beg with you to not be upset that he needed to rest, hoping to just curl around you and maybe have Dwalin press the knots from his back if he wasn’t too sore himself.

His mind racing through how in all his daydreams and imagines trysts with you he never considered the effect on him after, sure the euphoric rush that would slowly drop down to a normal level again after he’d allowed himself to finish had crossed his mind more than once, normally after his imagined fourth or fifth round with you, but always ending with him being able to just jump right back up again if you’d desired another round. But surely the weight of the Journey and the battles that followed had still left a weight, on the three of you at least, spurning your youthful eager rolls under the covers for hours on end, well, for now. Hopefully soon at least he could manage to free himself from this creeping exhaustion to focus his extra energy on you, mainly curling you tightly in his arms through the night, enjoying each moment of tending to you, curling around you, since finally being able to claim you as theirs their hearts had settled into a constant state of bliss. Cherishing each moment he could claim with you, sure finally being intimate completely with you had sealed your bond it only seemed to deepen the urge to be near you, feel your skin against his with your heartbeat against his skin.

The sound of his boots echoing as they heavily fell to the ground on his path through the empty hallways in the Royal Wing returning home to you after his exhausting meeting, Nearly home now rushing into his mind drawing his smile larger at realizing it was no longer the location or the Mountain around him but the safety of being with you. Slipping through the heavy door again he shrugged out of his heavy coat and laid his crown down, his smile fading for a moment as he scanned the various empty rooms including the kitchen, which would normally be filling the apartment with the scent of your cooking, his head turned from the empty kitchen at hearing a faint pop drawing his brows together he turned to search for the cause.

Stopping when he’d glanced through your nearly fully shut door smelling the fire as he passed, fingers raising and gently opening it wider with a growing smile spotting you curled up tightly, mainly your hair pooled out from under the pile of blankets against the large white pillows. Stepping in he glanced at the fire noticing the flames nearly out completely triggering his stride to rebuild it for you before heading to your side, gently brushing your hair from your face to press a kiss to your cheek and smiling again at your mumbling his name before clenching the pillow and snuggling closer to it.

Fighting the urge to jump into bed with you he turned to seize the chance to start dinner, knowing full well you’d eventually get up to make a meal yourself for the three of you, rolling up his sleeves and forcing himself through the start of it, soon to be joined by Dwalin who’d entered with a smile turning to a curious smirk at spotting Thorin in the kitchen following one of your seasoning recipes trying to get it right.

Smiling at his cousin after striping his outer layers and knuckle covers he joined Thorin’s side, “She’s still in bed?”

Thorin nodded, “Fortunately, she could use the rest.”

Dwalin chuckled noticing the twitch in Thorin’s back, “So could you it seems, your back alright?”

Thorin, “Just sore and tired, I never really guessed it could be this tiring.”

Dwalin chuckled again, “I know what you mean, my legs have been ready to go out for hours now.”

Thorin chuckled taking another glance at the recipe book again, “At least she’ll have a nice meal to wake up to.”

Dwalin glanced at your book with a growing smile, “Thankfully Jaqi made us this lovely little book to flip through for her recipes or she’d be in for a bland and tasteless good morning meal.”

Both of them chuckled and Thorin said, “True.”

Dwalin, “It’s no wonder her and Bilbo’s foul mood at the start of the trip, having to go from proper cooking to ours.”

Thorin chuckled again, “Maybe that was what they were always whispering about, that and our foul moods.”

Dwalin, “At least we got that bit out of the way rather quickly, though it was good she at least got to see our stubborn sides, seen us through struggles.”

Thorin, “Dragon Sickness and battles after facing a Dragon are a bit more than struggles.”

Dwalin chuckled again adding his dish to the counter as he went to set the table while Thorin finished the meal and served it out, Dwalin glanced at him with a smirk, “You want to go get her?”

Thorin smiled handing over the pitcher of juice and heading back to your room, he headed back to your side gently brushing your hair back again, pulling the covers back to sit at your side looking down at you lovingly stroking your cheek, your eyes slowly opened bringing a smile to your face, you sighed turning over admiring the sparkle in his eyes, “Thorin, you’re back.” Stretching you glanced over at the clock on the table before sitting up noticing the smell of the meal coming from the other room.

His hand cupping your cheek pulling you in for a tender kiss, “We made you supper Ibine.” Curling his arms around you and lifting you into his lap before standing, carrying you to your seat and claiming the empty one at your side, both curling against your side feeling their muscles relaxing a bit from your presence and sharing how their shifts had gone while you noticed their tensing muscles, allowing them to finish their meals before ordering them to bed earning a round of chuckles from them both.

Dropping their boots heavily a the foot of your bed before stripping and laying out along the bed, Dwalin laid on his side allowing you to tend to the knotted Thorin first, admiring your movements and shifting muscles while you did your best to work out his tense back. Pressing your fists down against his tightened lower back through his muffled grumbles he’d forced into the blankets below and hearing Dwalin chuckle while shifting closer to you holding out his hand, “Here, there’s a trick to it, can’t be gentle about this spot with us.” You giggled shifting over allowing Dwalin to claim your straddling position on Thorin’s leg and laying his hands across his lower back and glancing at the still grumbling Thorin, “Ready?”

He grumbled again earning another chuckle from Dwalin before he forced all his weight down on the spot earning a pained cry into the thick covers he’d buried his face into as you sat wide eyed eying his back noticing the ripple of his tension releasing, “See, should be good now for you.” Patting his cousin’s back and reclaiming his spot allowing you to reclaim it, gently sliding your hand across the reddened spot across his back as Thorin turned to glance back at you, “Don’t worry Ibine it stops hurting after a bit.”

Sliding his hands down to his sides stroking your legs while you started the massage again, settling the rest of his aches before you climbed off of him before Dwalin accepted his spot as Thorin gently rubbed your back and neck before they laid you out to finish the full massage before Thorin added another log to the fire as Dwalin curled you into his arms and pulled you gently under the covers again, “Let’s get some more sleep bunnanunê.” Pressing a kiss to your cheek before you’d curled up across his chest before Thorin curled around your back kissing your bare shoulder poking through the large neck of Dwalin’s shirt and nestling his head ad the base of your neck curling his arms around the both of you.

.

Waking to a warm set of lips trailing kisses along your exposed shoulder while a hand slowly slid over your side raising Dwalin’s shirt as another ran up your thigh, the firm hand gripping the soft skin covering your thigh before cupping your ass with a chuckle at the groan coming from Thorin behind you as your hips raised brushing against his growing bulge.

Your eyes opened with a small smirk with your fingers curling in Dwalin’s hair rocking your hips to brush against both of them as you kissed the burly dwarf under you, the kiss deepening while Thorin’s fingers slid inside you while you started stroking Dwalin below you as Thorin slid himself against you as Dwalin’s hands slid tracing along your chest before helping you out of his shirt so he could have full access to your chest while you lowered your panties for Thorin and gripping him to enter you.

A soft moan came from him as he sank deeper into you gently thrusting kissing along your back while Dwalin shifted to tease your other breast while his fingers slid to stroke your clit and Thorin’s hands went to squeeze your ass adjusting the arch on your back allowing him to sink deeper after adjusting his stance behind you. Your lips finding Dwalin’s again tangling your tongue with his before he pulled back allowing you take him in your mouth, bobbing your head through their moans as Thorin’s hands on your ass tightened as he fought against his nearing climax to keep a steady pace, “Jaqi?”

Your head rose slipping free off of Dwalin with a small pop, raising your hand to wipe your lip you turned to glance back at him as Dwalin mumbled, “Oh damnit all,” glancing at Thorin across from him as a soft “Hmm” came from you at his paused thrusts.

“I’m going to finish soon did you want to switch?”

You glanced up at Dwalin who smirked and said, “I don’t mind.” You straightened up as he slid out of you gently rubbing his hand over himself to clean himself off while you turned after kissing Dwalin again, his kisses trailing along your shoulders while slowly sliding inside you before you’d lowered yourself to please Thorin, who had settled back gently brushing your hair back enjoying his view until he finished a few minutes later and drawing you in for a heated kiss after you’d cleaned him off before working down along your chest. His tongue pausing on your nipple at your soft giggle following the gentle smack landing on your ass cheek, drawing his bottom lip in his mouth glancing at Dwalin who seemed to be glancing at his own hand in shock after his thrusts paused, “Should have asked first, sorry.”

You giggled again at Thorin’s rising eyebrow and slightly stern gaze, pressing a quick kiss to Dwalin’s cheek placing his hand back on your ass, “It’s alright, didn’t hurt. Just don’t do it hard.”

He nodded accepting the kiss you gave him as his hand tightened again while you restarted the movement, breaking the kiss before pulling Thorin in for one with his fingers striving to drive you to a climax of your own, switching sides as his kiss deepened through the next muffled giggle and soft smack and the firm squeeze that followed.

The next two switches drawing out their more playful sides as they curled squishing you into a Dwarf sandwich each taking turns gently easing you into some of their more less than vanilla fantasies. Curling around you after another bath discussing it even more before having a small nap, with you waking up to your fiance’s bringing you breakfast in bed, that ended with them nearly shouting at Kili, who burst in the room, they pulled the thick furs over your naked body after they’d blocked your nearly naked form from his view as you laughed behind them.

They both kissed you lovingly after, pulling on shirts over their pants and heading out to handle the small crisis after they finished dressing, leaving you to prepare for your shift watching over the construction teams. Pulling your hair back into a ponytail and glancing at yourself in the mirror with a soft sigh noticing the string of hickeys along your shoulders noticeable through your tank top before pulling on a thick strapped vest and heading to work after grabbing your notes.

Easing through the first portion of the shift assisting with the building of the few shelves Dwalin and Thorin had added while a few smirks could be spotted among the group when they’d spotted a few of your marks. Near the end of the shift you were drawn to an unexpected hitch in your plans, though to the on looking Dwarves eyes you’d left the group after a joke between the Princes about their Uncles, nothing close to an insult but it, at least in their minds, had triggered something that had bothered you.

Crossing to a secluded corner you’d paused claiming a large overturned section of a column as your seat staring at a large boulder, a boulder that marked a distinct point under the marble floor that had sensitive pipes and ventilation shafts from both the forges and various floors below, a spot that would prove necessary for the foundations for a weight bearing arch for the shop going there.

Your eyes fixed on the boulder shifting each shop and stall in your mind before being ripped from your thoughts at the gentle whisper from Thorin, “Ibine?”

His hand gently tapping your elbow offering you a shy smile when you’d turned to face him that grew larger at your wide smile, “What time is it?”

He chuckled, “Nearly 6, came to get you for dinner, the boys said you were upset?” He shuffled closer gently sliding his hand over your back, his expression and statement drawing a giggle from you.

“What? No, sorry it’s just my face, I was just thinking about that boulder.”

His eyes wandered to the boulder than back to you, pointing at it as he gave a brief nod, “That boulder?”

You nodded through another giggle, pulling the notes from the pillar chunk beside you and showing him the diagrams, “The boulder marks these pipes here, which I missed when I placed the arch, so I have to shift something.”

He chuckled again after eyeing the plans and glancing at you lovingly, “I’m sure you’ll work through it.” His smile dimmed slightly at your widening eyes before you crashed into him pulling him into a fierce kiss causing several of the on looking Dwarves mouths to drop open at the sudden switch, watching as you’d pulled back giving him a large smile, “You are a genius.” Moving to head for the group before pausing and turning back t glance at him, “Five minutes then we can go up.”

He chuckled, “Take your time.” Smiling as he watched you trot over to the group of Dwarves gathered around the plans, wondering “What did I say?” as he watched you drawing out a few blank sheets of paper and scribbling out your new plans for that section gaining all of their approval before you’d returned to Thorin’s side.

Curling under his arm after another kiss letting him lead you upstairs for dinner filling you in on his various stops and meetings between random kisses he’d pressed to your cheek and forehead and saving your day until you were with Dwalin as well. Drawing him in for a fiery excited kiss when you’d spotted him before heading to remove your boots as Thorin whispered to him, “She kissed me like that in front of the crews, she was just standing there staring at this massive boulder with this glare-“

Both turning to smile at you helping you into your chair as you filled them in to the new plan finally allowing Thorin to see how his comment had helped you before they’d checked the rest of the plan at your sides before leading you to their office and surprising you with a new desk beside theirs earning them both large hugs with passionate kisses through their muffled chuckles after your soft excited squeak. Their arms curling around you again leading you back to bed before informing you of their brief hunting trip to add to your layer of furs that they had informed the rest of the council as your first chance in Thorin’s place in his brief absence.

Thorin gently stroked your cheek, “You’ll do incredibly, it’ll only be for a few days. Three at the longest.”

Dwalin nodded, “Besides, not much to it really, they’ll not stir up much trouble for you.”

Thorin nodded, “Ya I remember each time Grandmother was left in charge, actually made the people behave better with the Queen in charge. Course it all broke loose when Grandfather got home again, at least until Grandmother came to his aid.”

Your hands curled in both of their beards causing their smiles to grow while they looked at you lovingly draped across their chests, “You sure they’ll accept me taking your place?”

Thorin chuckled again, “They actually suggested it, last time Dis was in charge it didn’t go well, besides Dain’ll be here in the morning, he can help you if anyone gives you a hard time.”

You rolled your eyes, “Just what I need, that giant red head of hair chasing down each and every Dwarf who dares to cross my ideas.”

They both chuckled as Dwalin said, “If that’s what it takes.” Gently stroking your cheek, “You won’t need the help though.”

“You’re sure?”

Both, “We’re sure.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hunched over the large stack of files across Thorin’s desk in search of the correct files. Three days now your intendeds had been out on a hunting trip that should have been over by now according to their original promise. Nothing had changed really, through the first day at least, but as the sun began to set the council came to a sticking point in the same argument Thorin had left them in. Days they had been fighting over a string of shops that seemed to stir up an uncertain situation as they had belonged to Dwarves who had been banished shortly before Erebor fell and their family had requested to claim the left over money from the fleeing.

A decision you were left to handle yourself to calm the growing feud leaving your entire night spent in the records room eventually finding all their kin had been banished at one point or another leading to your order of them being escorted from the mountain under Dain’s watch as their assets gained since their return were liquidated. Only after that was handled the rest of the assets were seized from the shops that were soon added to the lists for lease and reassignment.

While the sun rose you entered your rooms sighing as you walked into the cold kitchen to mix up a pot of oatmeal and sit alone at the table finishing the entire pot then leaving it to soak before changing and drawing your hair back into a tighter ponytail after yours had drooped loosely. Passing the smiling faces from the Dwarves around you on your walk to check on the building projects then straight to the next meeting before sitting in for the weekly string of Dwarves with grievances. Breaking the meeting for lunch you returned to your room pulling together a sandwich after digging through the stack of papers on Thorin’s desk revealing a stack of files on a problem that should have been concluded a long time ago.

Sighing you found the files and returned downstairs and waited in your seat reading over the files as you snacked on the sandwich gaining more than a few curious glances from the Dwarves as they returned. All filling their seats with concerned gazes at the bare meal you had had, thinking back to the lengthy meals Thorin and Dwalin would normally be late from lunch breaks, fully fed and exhausted with love struck gazes. Where you sat before them simply sleep deprived with barely anything in your still clenching stomach. Noting the changes to be made on the blank sheets before you passing out your decision that was quickly agreed to after your in depth explanation leading to your asking for clarification for a few more issues you remembered from the pile on Thorin’s desk. Day by day you dug through the stacks finalizing decision after decision leaving the largest deals for Thorin before breaking into Dwalin’s stacks working through the minor deals he had been asked to help Thorin with and leaving the matters of protection and the guards to Dwalin.

Your nights however you spent pouring through files and making meals to heat up for yourself through the following day. Daily life in Erebor grew easier as yours grew far more excruciating while they grew in number. Throwing yourself into work the Company took turns keeping an eye on you while the pit in Dis’ stomach grew, recognizing the masked pain in your eyes from the obvious absence even through the smoothly moving Kingdom was thriving under your control. Your obvious pain drew the Princess to send out Ravens in search of the two men hoping her inquiry would be enough to spur them faster back home to ease your rough parting.

.

Pacing with your fingers taping against your downcast forehead outside an archway the large remains of a collapsed statue and a railing from the floors above as the last of the Dwarves pulled from the other side of the collapsed statue you had helped dig free stepped closer to you with a soft clearing of his throat. Pausing your steps your darkly circled eyes met his with a soft curious gaze, “Yes Master Hann?”

His soft smile grew as he timidly pointed at your arm with a shaky finger, “Your arm is bleeding.”

Looking down you raised your arm and softly said, “Hmm, so it is. Thank you.” Sighing you glanced back at the statue then to the group with a scanning point of your own, “Not a word to the King when he finally returns.” The crowds chuckled softly with understanding nods as you walked back up to your rooms after adding, “Let’s all just get some rest. I’ll think of what to do in the morning.”

Sinking into your bath your bodies’ aches lessened as your gash stopped bleeding and sealed to a long thin scab. Pulling on your sleeping clothes after drying your hair and re-braiding your courting braids and adding the beads to the ends of them that seemed to hang uncomfortably without being added by your loves. After, returning to the papers yet again for the next days set of meetings. Rubbing your forehead your wrapped arm rested along the bare side of your desk, far more organized than the two beside it had been over a week prior. Hour by hour your eyes drooped sending your head to the desk with a long exhale as your body melted around the cold wooden surface while the papers slid away and your pen rolled from your grip.

.

Nearly two weeks the men snagged animal after animal storing the furs and fangs they collected from each for various gifts to be used later, enjoying the meat and fresh air. But each sunrise after the first drug their heartbreak more staggering to them. The green and open spaces around them instantly released the weights they had been bearing at their new roles. With the Mountain fading from view through their wanderings their souls eased their pains at once again simply being unknown and title less, at least for this small trip.

The days were painful but heavenly, exactly what they needed, each feeling the deep ache to seal as many scored pelts for your bed and possible coats or vests. Nights however brought unbearable pains for them, relaxing against each other’s sides hoping the familiar snuggling would trick their minds into allowing them to sleep without you. Finally relenting to taking turns on watch acting as the others pillow for the few hours they both managed to force their bodies to take. Turning back as soon as they received the message from Dis.

Breathing heavily the tremble in their hands became obvious as the urge to be near you spurring their urge to sprint through the now open front gates towards your rooms and hurriedly climb into bed with you after scrubbing themselves clean, burning to feel their skin against yours again. Barely a few hours past noon and the mountain was uncommonly clear of traffic in the lower rings. After they left the pelts to be properly treated and stored. Their heads scanned around only to find a large wooden barrier crafted blocking off the eastern path towards the forges in front of a thick hung curtain blocking the view. Narrowing their eyes they walked closer spotting the growing pile of rocks behind the two guards blocking the doorway who bowed deeply to the pair and wet his lips nervously as Thorin asked, “What happened?”

The guards glanced at each other and the one on the right said sheepishly, “We’re not supposed to tell you, Your Majesty.”

Thorin’s brows rose as the other said, “Queen’s orders.”

His head nodded as Dwalin snorted trying to hold back his chuckle before clearing his throat and asked, “Any injured?”

The first guard spoke again, “Few cuts, and a broken arm.”

The second guard nodded, “Would have been worse if the Queen hadn’t been there to shove them out of the way.”

Thorin and Dwalin’s pulses spiked as their expressions dropped and Thorin asked as calmly as he could, “Was she harmed?!”

The first guard replied, “Minor cut on her arm, healed it right after we pulled the men trapped on the other side.” Clearing his throat, “Had there been anything to harm her or clear from this hall, hypothetically of course. Our first goal would be to assure her safety, and inform you of course, should anything serious have happened.”

The second nodded and continued as they spotted the King and Dwalin un-tensing, “And had anything happened, it certainly wouldn’thave involved the Queen doing a spectacular leap to latch onto the snapped chain for the old gold forge that’s been in quite some need of tending.”

First guard, “As well as sounding out to clear the forges and draw the drain switch before it overheated and bubbled onto the workers.”

Second Guard, “Though the lid flying off the cooling vents went flying and all that was left was running.”

First guard, “And sliding free from the landing zones. Hypothetically of course. Spectacularly clear head through it all.”

Dwalin smirked softly as he asked, “Are the meetings still going?”

Second guard shook his head, “No. The Queen called it a day, most of the council was headed through with her to discuss the next wave of repairs through the forges. Master Gloin was the one to have the broken arm.”

First guard jumped in as their brows rose again, “Though, um, pardon me I can’t remember the Lass’ name. The fiery haired Elleth courting Prince Kili managed to set and mend most of it to a, fracture I think.”

They nodded before the second guard continued, “Her Majesty seemed to return upstairs to her rooms. And said she would think over how to handle things in the morning.”

Bowing their heads to the pair they thanked them and turned to go to their rooms after brushing the curtain back seeing the collapsed statue and crumbled railings from above making them even more thankful for barely any injuries. Passing through the hushed halls, greeting the few around to bow to them they entered the Royal wing and followed the loud grouping of laughs coming from the main sitting room. Walking through the door and greeting the group mainly comprised of all in the Company, Gimli, Tauriel, Dis and Dain who all turned to cheerfully greet the pair. Walking closer Bofur took the honors of filling them in on the whole accident filled with laughs and small bits he and the Princes acted out for him before finally Dis gained their attention to start filling them in on the obvious lack of sleep and drop in eating they had observed.

Unable to sit through anymore they turned to the apartment after Fili had mentioned he’d walked you upstairs and hadn’t seen you leave since. Turning they went straight through back into the apartment dropping their things and sighing when they found you asleep in the darkened and cold office.

Sighing they walked in catching glances of their desks causing them to thumb through the organized stacks that you had left for them with notes on each of them bringing smiles to their faces as Dwalin mumbled, “She made good on her promise to organize them.” Making Thorin chuckle before he gently raised you up for Dwalin to lift and carry you to bed as he set the fire. With eyes falling to the cold obviously undisturbed bed they knew for certain you hadn’t slept before they went to the bath to scrub deeply and return to bed in fresh pairs of pants and curl around you tenderly securing you in their arms for a long needed rest.

..

Dinner passed as did breakfast, allowing you three to sleep far more than necessary, though as they woke you remained asleep giving them a chance to slip out of bed to cover the table with a breakfast for you then returned to bed gently kissing your forehead and cheek to wake you. Drawing in a deep breath your eyes opened to the two smiling yet concerned faces above you. Smiling and giggling softly your arms rose to curl around their necks drawing them down chuckling themselves for a interwoven hug and two passionate kisses. Pulling back you said, “I thought it was you two holding me.”

Chuckling again they each claimed a cheek of yours to kiss and stroke gently. Thorin drew your eyes as he said, “We made you breakfast.”

Dwalin rose started to dig you out of the covers and lift you into his arms saying, “And we’ll give that cut on your arm a thorough cleaning and fresh bandages.”

Seating you carefully in your normal seat between them you glanced between them asking, “You noticed it then?”

They smirked at your sheepish behavior and Thorin replied, “We spotted the guards around it, peeked behind the curtain.”

Your brow rose, “I didn’t ask for curtains, just the barriers.”

Dwalin chuckled, “No, but you did ask for Thorin not to be told.”

Rubbing your face they chuckled softly kissing your cheeks again as Thorin continued, “You did a marvelous job by all accounts. Statues and forges are easily replaceable, you are not My Darling.”

Dwalin, “Switching the gold to the cooling molds and iron paths was a great decision. The blades can always be melted down again when the forge is repaired, and Gloin’s arm can be back to normal in a week by Tauriel’s guess.”

Thorin chuckled, “Though I’m guessing he will choose the full healing time, Gorgo dotes on him even more when he’s injured.” Making you chuckle softly.

Their free hands curled around your upper legs as you ate sharing the details of your trip before ending with the Ravens that Dis had sent making your smile dim a bit, “I thought I managed it well enough.”

Their smiles grew as Dwalin crooned sweetly, “That you did Love. You did an excellent job, from what we’ve heard you’ve handled most of the next few month’s issues for us. No wonder everyone had found it no hassle to close the lower levels so early and why we’ve yet to get a single notice about any bit of news or meetings coming up all day. Even after sending a Raven of our own to Balin, everything’s handled and we have the weekend off. All three of us.”

Thorin’s smile grew, “I don’t know how you managed it but we should leave you in charge more often. And it seems we’ll have to acclimate to your new filing system as well.” Raising your free hand to kiss your knuckles sweetly, “I noticed you left the main problems for us, we will be requesting your help on those as well. We knew you would easily make an incredible Queen. As did the Council and the rest of the Mountain.”

“I managed what I could to help wit the tedious tasks, and the ones I did leave had portions I didn’t understand fully so I left them. But I did add some spare sheets with my notes to them, in case you wanted them.”

Their smiles grew as they leaned in to kiss your cheeks again to say, “We will always want them.”

Soon enough the table was cleared and the dishes washed before your hands found their wrists as they were going to retrieve their pelts for you. Chuckling softly they followed your path to the bedroom to start making it up to you for their discrepancy between their three day promised trip that had grown to nearly two weeks. Luckily for them their freshly rested and relaxed bodies were able to fulfill each of your wishes through the day and most of the night after another brief snuggling nap before curling together and forming plans for the rest of your two days off.


	8. Chapter 8

Aimlessly you swirled your spoon in your third large helping of mashed potatoes and gravy mixed with green beans as you waited for the Elf King to return from his trip to the armory for his weekly trip to check his armies’ supply of weapons and armor. The day before you had made a trip over to Greenwood in for their turn at hosting the latest meeting between leaders. Once again you sat exhausted through the day and didn’t even make it to the meeting before falling asleep in the King’s sitting room while Bard made his way through the forest.

For over five weeks now you were again in charge of Erebor while Dain hosted the leaders of the Dwarf Lords in the Iron Hills. All of whom were taken aback with your absence, but with Dis being so close to giving birth you chose to remain behind and aid her through it since Vili was covering Dwalin’s place among the guards in his absence.

Four hours of pushing, sweating and swearing later Dis and her Sons welcomed the two little girls Dis had been so carefully cradling for the past four years. And not even an hour later you were scrubbed and off in hopes of arriving on time while the Company along with her Mother and Grandmother watched over the Princess during your short trip.

Thankfully Bard, who was also in need of a long nap and Thranduil both agreed to postpone the meeting until morning when you had recovered your strength. A soft smile eased onto Bard’s face while he claimed his seat and filled his own plate joining in your quiet meal. Filling his fork he glanced at you and asked, “First trimester?”

Your eyes met and you softly asked, “That obvious?”

With a soft chuckle he replied, “My Wife, she ate that religiously with all three of ours. Couldn’t fight enough people for all the bacon she asked for it as well.”

Rolling your eyes with a yearning groan you replied making him chuckle, “I would love some bacon right now. Can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Bet the pair are thrilled.” His brow raised at your awkward glance back to your plate, “Unless you learned of it in their absence.”

“Once again, they were supposed to be back by now. And Dis went into labor so my weddings got pushed back, again, and of course I didn’t learn of this till after they had gone.”

A velvety chuckle came from the doorway as Thranduil entered and claimed his own seat on your right, “Never a dull moment with the Dwarves it seems.”

You giggled softly, “No, there isn’t.”

His smile grew and he turned his head at your biting your lip with a muffled squeak as a large tray of bacon was brought in for you. “Bacon seems to be a familiar craving, even among Elves.”

With a pleased giggle you accepted a large helping and thanked him while he filled his plate and started on the topics you were to cover in your misplaced meeting.

…

Fixed in your intense stare at the plans for the nearly complete construction project you had first chosen, your finger tapped on the table holding it before your expression melted when Fili inched closer to you and you stated, “It’s my face. Honestly, with your Uncles how could you be put off my a single glare from me?”

A smirk grew on his face as he replied, “You are not normally known to scowl or glare though.” His head tilted slightly and he asked, “Tired?”

After a weak chuckle you turned and led him on a short walk while you grabbed the designs before you that you used to fan yourself, “Just warm.”

With another chuckle he looked over you while you slid the fur lined vest Thorin and Dwalin had gifted to you before they left and slung it over your arm with a fading smile as he spotted the small bump exposed by your short vest over your thin undershirt. Causing his lips to part in shock same as Balin, not even ten feet away, at the side of the waiting group of council members who all bore the same shocked expressions at the surprise. In a trembling tone Fili stated, “You’re pregnant!”

 Anxiously your hand smoothed over the two layers over your bump and replied, “I um, yes.”

 His smile grew as he let out a chuckle, “Oh that’s great news!”

 Taking a few steps forward Balin and Gloin both have you large smiles and asked, “Why didn’t you mention it sooner?”

 “Well I wasn’t sure until a week or so after Thorin and Dwalin had left, and then Dis went into labor, so I wasn’t really sure about how to handle it.”

 Gloin, “Well this, no doubt is incredible news! I take it you sent word to the men?”

 “That um, I’m not sure I handled that properly.”

 Balin, “You didn’t send word?”

 Your bottom lip slipped in your mouth as you wet it before you replied, “No, I wrote them.”

 Gloin, “I’m not seeing the problem.”

 “I simply just wrote out ‘I’m pregnant’, just that, nothing else. I mean I wrote other letters, one to each of them, filled them in on everything else. Really loving and then I realized I still hadn’t written it so I had the full letters already off then I just sort of sent the other one. So it’s all this, then ‘oh by the way you’re gonna be an adad’.”

 Fili chuckled as Balin smirked and replied, “Well that’s more than my Love did for our little girl. Just mailed me off an ax.”

 Gloin nodded, “Gorgo simply just sent all our ale and tobacco to Balin’s.”

 Fili’s arm curled around the middle of your back, “I imagine they’ll be packed up and moving it all here at the news.”

 With a curious glance at Balin you asked, “What exactly does this mean for us? we’re, none of us are married.”

 Gloin chuckled, “Oh you’re married, all three of you. As soon as there’s proof it’s official. When they return there will be your coronation and a service to bind the three of you. Mostly likely Dwalin first then your coronation and Thorin lastly followed by the celebration.”

 Balin nodded, “Mahal has smiled on our line upon our return home, none of our kin would dare claim anything other than their alliance to you as our Queen.”

 Fili caught your eye and added, “Amad will be so thrilled. When she finally wakes up again.”

 Your smile crept back as he shouldered your vest and stayed at your side through the last of the tour through the construction site for your last few instructions. After you made a stop to check in on the repairs on the outer halls near the forges that had been damaged in their last trip granting the Dwarves there a full look at their future heirs spreading waves of hushed whispers and growing smiles through the mountain. Not long after your stop there you were shown back up to your bedroom with another content groan when Fili had gotten a message that your meal he had sent up for was ready for you.

 Once your plates were empty you rose to clear the table only to have Diaa and former Queen Niro burst in with pleased smiles from their latest nap once they had been woken with the news. Tight hugs were unleashed on you while Kili was led in to clear up the dishes as you were led into Dis’ apartment down the hall and onto her bed as she propped up and spilled all the details of the celebrations the women were already setting up. 

For hours they sat around you and shared all their experiences with their births until a sharp hungry set of cries from the baby bed pushed against the bed drew identical milk stains across your and Dis’ chests. With an awkward glance and chuckle you flashed a smile at the women while Fili was sent to fetch you one of his Uncle’s shirts while Diaa helped you clean up in the bathroom while Dis fed her daughters.

 Curled up in Thorin’s favorite lounging shirt he’d left with you and a thick fur as the cool night set in inside the mountain you joined the women for their next tea and meal before returning to your room to slide into your giant lonely bed. Halfway through the night your eyes shot open at the loud set of echoes coming from the horns from the front gates. 

In a confused haze you exited your apartment and scanned over the halls while the Dwarves in the Royal Wing grabbed their nearest and largest weapons and grouped around you and Queen Niro while you walked to the nearest balcony that gave you a clear view of the tower of walkways that led down to the Throne Room. For a few quiet moments you stood silent until an echo of responding horns came back signaling the different Dwarf clans approaching that led to the shouts announcing the King’s approach. In a glance to your left you gained a relieved smile from Queen Niro before she stated, “I always hated it when Thror did that. Every time made me fear for an attack and it’s oh dear to brought you another boar’s hide.”

 You weakly chuckled and followed her gaze to your chest from the muffled frightened shrieks from the infants down the hall causing you to mumble, “I’ll change.” At the small wet circles soaking across the chest of your borrowed shirt. As the sound of the gates and heavy boots matching into the mountain echoed through the mountain you and Queen Niro went to your bath to rinse and dry off your bare chest as she stole a teary glance at your already rounded bump that had to her shock grown overnight. Just as you added a pair of your pants and one of Dwalin’s shirts over a small vest you added a layer of cloths to the cups underneath in hopes of not having to change again a knock sounded at your front door.

 In a hurried pace the Queen answered and nodded at Vili when he passed on the news the Dwarf Lords were pausing in the meeting room downstairs while the board they had hunted were being prepared in the large kitchens for them. As you brushed your hair back over your shoulders you followed her through the winding path surrounded by your armed group, still unwilling to lower their watch of you until the Queen had released them.

 Barely ten minutes later you heard the familiar voice of Dain, who seemed to be locked in a debate with your Now husbands over their urge to leave the party so early, “Come now lads, you’ll only wake her, and she clearly needs her rest.”

 With arms crossed the boisterous group missed your arrival until you called out, “With that round of fanfare how can anyone be expected to sleep at all?”

 Huge grins slid across Thorin and Dwalin’s faces as they fought their urge to race over and crash into you. Both awkwardly tiptoeing closer to you after their eager pace to your side before they curled you in a loose hug while they both eyed your stomach under the loosely hanging shirt covering you.

 Thorin, “We didn’t mean to wake you.”

 With a smirk you replied, “Thorin you grew up here. You’re telling me you didn’t know about them sounding the massive horn when the King arrives?”

 They both chuckled before he answered, “We did, but we hopped you might be tired enough to miss it.”

 Dwalin’s eyes darted over you as he asked in a timid tone, “You have been resting?”

 You nodded, “And eating, which reminds me, There is another pound of bacon and potatoes calling me upstairs.”

 After a glance over your shoulder you heard Kili’s voice call out, “On it, back in a few!”

 With another catch of their eyes your hands curled around theirs and you eased them onto your stomach bringing tears to their eyes while their foreheads both gently met yours as the Dwarf Lords begins them all peered and shifted around stealing glimpses of the size of your bump with excited grins while the pair whispered their thickly whispered Khuzdul endearments between stolen tender kisses.

 Fixed between them you were led to the largest chair, normally meant for the King, but it was loaded with their spare cushions for you to curl up in while they shared their breaking recap of what you’d missed as the meal was prepared. Through your several helpings you focused on the meeting around you as best as you could and ignored the comments on how they could see how your children had grown so fast with an appetite like yours. 

For nearly an hour you ate and snuggled between the pair until your drooping eyes led you to stealing pecks on their cheeks as Balin took the apparent esteemed honor of leading you back up safely to your bed while your husbands pushed to conclude things as early as possible to join you as long as they could.

Settled under your thick furs in your dimly lit room with the only light coming from the lit lantern in the bathroom reflected from the mirror sending it through the doorway. Quietly the pair entered and scanned around, searching each of the beds until they found you in your bed. Dwalin re-lit your fire as Thorin striped to bathe before Dwalin quickly joined him then trailed after him to slip into bed. Both carefully settling around you, leaving pecks on your cheeks while their arms cradled around your stomach pressing warm trails over your skin until they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water birth in this one, clingy Elf King, names are cheesy but cute (i’m terrible at picking new names)

“One of you is having sex with me tonight.” Your two Husbands stole a glance at each other then looked back at you, “And don’t give me that ‘for the Pebbles’ health’ bit. Dis and Vili slept together the morning of her labor.”

Thorin, “Dearest.”

Dwalin, “Bunannune.”

“No, go ask them and see. It helps when it’s gone on this long. I know your kin is used to years of waiting but I’m clearly overdue.”

Dwalin, “Which is why we don’t want to tax you.”

In a weak chuckle you fired back, “Tax me? I’ve four Pebbles to carry and work around this massive mountain. You’ve no idea just how ‘taxing’ it is to find a pair of pants to fit at all.”

Thorin, “We had those pairs with suspenders made for you.”

You flashed him a weak smile, “Yes, but if I don’t remember the sash each time I bend, shift or sneeze my pants try to fall off. And no, I refuse to be trapped in thick long skirts I’ll be more likely to trip over than anything else.”

Their lips parted and your heads turned to the door as Balin entered with a smile at you, bowing his head to you first then the pair behind you and said, “My Queen, your meeting.”

You nodded, “Right.” Turning to the pair you said, “One of you, tonight.” They glanced at each other watching your grabbing your vest you all knew you’d take off and put back on at least four times today, which Thorin stepped closer to help you into and pecked you on the cheek before Dwalin joined him and claimed a kiss of his own before their traditional rubs of your belly on your path to the door. A promise of their choosing who would aid you in quickening your pregnancy along would be decided by supper time was given to you as they left for their own tasks.

At the head of the long table you sat with the main council of Dwarves while Thorin took the tasks of checking the repaired forges that were set to be reopened later that day. The usually four hour long meeting, complete with snacks and tea to be scattered throughout to satisfy your hunger skidded to a halt at your abrupt rise from your seat. All at once the Councilor formerly speaking silenced while the others joined him on their feet. In a curious glance over the group it clicked why they had stood as well, You flashed them a smile and stated, “My apologies Lord Rann, my Pebbles demand I pace. Please continue.”

An understanding smile spread on their faces as the Lord bowed his head while the others sat again and happily eyed you in your slightly waddling slow circle around the table with a few pauses to grab another of your notes for further inquiries on the issues they brought up. Since heading to sleep last night you felt a shift in your body, over the last week really your whole body was ready, but last night the stiffness and lack of comfortable positions left you to toss and turn. Each step however brought you to assume that once again your ankles and feet would be swollen at the lack of being able to rest them, but no matter what you could not sit, lay down or even walk without discomfort.

Just barely you made it to the end of the meeting, which would free you to lunch.

Your scheduled stop in at Dis’ to see your Nieces however had done nothing to calm you at her, your Mother in law Diaa and former Queen Niro grouping around you feeling your stomach and wiping the layer of sweat from you in what they assumed to be just another heat wave.

But atop a platform in a dress heavily embroidered but carefully crafted to be light enough for you with a slit down the front exposing a shorter thinner underskirt allowing you better movement as Thorn was midway through his speech your vision blurred through a shaky inhale. The squeak you didn’t realize you’d made caused him to turn seeing your pale and clammy complexion as Dis walked to your side in your oblivious wave of pain to steady you. In a slow brush your hand slid across your forehead and your eyes blinked clearer allowing you to see Queen Niro easing her hand around your other arm at your next shaky inhale. Fully facing you now Thorin watched your next inhale and trembling whisper of “Oh damn” followed by another squeak as your eyes went glassy through another painful contraction just rippling through you.

With a beaming smile Thorin turned after seeing Dwalin scoop you up and follow the Durin women up to your already set up birthing area in your royal bath. The King’s smile grew as he mentally retraced were he was in his speech, thankful for Ori’s reminder before he stated, “I am going to have to quicken this up a bit. We’ve thanked Mahal, the workers, the Queen obviously, and now all that’s left is the secondary speech, which can be read at a later date or even posted or sent out to everyone to read at their own whim. So we’re skipping that. Again, my humblest thanks to everyone involved and we all pray these repairs last for Ages to come feeding and filling our home with warmth and wealth.” His head turned as his hand extended out to accept the vase Fili passed him, with another rapid smile he bounced it in his hand to get another better grip, wound back his arm and chuckled it as hard as he could at the wall of the new forge earning a wave of cheers when it shattered. With another smile he continued, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, the Queen appears to be in labor.” Smiles grew through the crowd as the rest of the Company all followed the King on his race up to you.

.

Stripped from the waist down you sat in the shallow edge of the heated spring against Vili’s chest breathing deeply. Thorin skidded through your front door and stripped all the way to the spring, in just his pants he settled beside Dwalin between your legs smiling at you, as you whimpered out, “I’ve not been in here nearly long enough for your second speech.”

He smirked up at you, “Speeches can wait. The vase shattered, all the other boxes were checked.”

Rolling your eyes you shifted again as Dwalin propped your foot up on the end of Vili’s knee and Thorin did the same. Beside the hot spring Niro, Diaa and Dis were prepping the blankets and various other supplies as the others filed into the other room readying a meal or tea or whatever they guessed you might wish for when this ordeal was through.

Just a few breaths later a splash of red split through the water and your body gave a firm push while your Husbands held their hands out to lift the infant they all saw to be painfully small compared to Princess Dis’ daughters all three times their size. Releasing a steady breath Niro claimed the first and wiped him gently with a cloth after Thorin had uttered, “A Son.” Turning back again he lowered his gaze and guided you until a Daughter followed shortly after that Dwalin carefully handed over. In a moment’s pause Diaa shifted closer eyeing the heels of their feet to say, “Ravens.” The small brown marks on each of their feet named their Father, Thorin, giving him a second unsteady glance as they held the two silent infants.

In the middle of a pained grumble you grit out, “Put them together.” All eyes shifted to you, “Fauntlings, when in pairs are silent without their siblings. Snuggle them together.”

In an eager motion they brought over a laundry basket to lay them in instead of the single infant sized baskets, just a moment later soft coos and squeaks were heard from the pair through smiles sent at the King for his healthy heirs.

Another sharp gasping squeak left you through another steady push before Dwalin beamed down at the next infant calling out another Son, one that bore an anvil for his marker. Trembling now you gave one last push and his Daughter followed, silent for just barely a few moments until they were both joining their siblings to happily coo, wiggle and kick in the large basket.

.

Once scrubbed and mended by the Elven and Hobbit herbs bringing back nearly all of your sapped strength you were bundled in another of Thorin’s shirts and a long since set aside pair of sleeping pants over your clean undies and socks. With a relieved sigh at the ease of walking returning to you already you climbed up on Thorin’s massive bed and smiled at the squirming pair happily squealing at your face when you neared them. The laundry basket now rested in the center of the bed nestled in the middle of a pile of furs while Queen Niro and Princess Diaa went to make the announcement of the four your Cousin Bilbo assured them were quite large for Hobbit standards while he focused on putting the tea tray together for you.

Just as you settled and reached inside the basket a group of hands and feet reached up to grab yours with curious sounds through Fili and Kili’s inching path from the foot of the bed a bit closer as your Husbands changed and struggled through their lingering wave of nerves at the momentary worries for the fate of their Pebbles. Huge grins spread on their faces when they reached the bed in their own sleeping clothes and settled on either side of you beaming at the five of you and adding their wiggling fingers to the mix drawing more happy squeals and squeaks from the infants stirring tears in their eyes. In a glance between them you weakly chuckled and said, “Don’t worry, Fauntlings, even half ones grow pretty rapidly. Soon they’ll be matching their Cousins.” Your words made their smiles grow, “Soon we’ll be outnumbered by racing infants.”

Lovingly they took in each inch of their twins, both boys with small hints of beards and bright Durin blue eyes already and their Sisters both resembling you, all four seeming identical drawing Fili, now kneeling on the other side of the basket earning an eager reach for his mustache bead, to ask, “So how fast are you talking? I kinda like them this size.”

Thorin chuckled as you replied, “Not too fast, by the year’s end possibly. They’ll be this size for a few months at least. Just long enough to drive you crazy at being so careful with them.”

Dwalin leaned down to kiss his Son’s foot, “No worry about that.” He turned his head to give you an enamored smile, “Had you thought on names. Adad once mentioned his wish for a little Dwan, near the end.”

You smiled at him, “He is your Son, I think Dwan is an adorable name.” His eyes met your with a teary gaze through a beaming smile growing as you wiped his stray tear from his cheek, “Also quite a fearsome one to grow into as well. Mighty Dwan, I can hear his foes screaming his name in fear already.” Earning a pleased chuckle from the men entering the room with a full assortment of food and teas for you.

Thorin, “And our Son, and ideas of names?”

You met his eyes, “Well, if we’re keeping the name pattern I think, Thor is fitting?”

A beaming tearful gaze grew from him as well, and he replied, “I love it. I’m honored to have a Son named after me.”

In a giggle you glanced at your squeaking daughters and leaned forward to gently tap and tickle their feet making them giggle happily, “And for the girls, I think Rin and Lin fit nicely. What do you think?”

They both smiled and nodded as Dwalin said, “Lin is perfect.”

“Gran will love our choices, I’m certain. Two Pebbles each, named after us.”

In a glance between them you asked, “You don’t want to hold them?”

They glanced at you as Fili said, “I thought we weren’t supposed to split them up.”

You smiled at him and giggled softly then asked Thorin, “Thor or Rin?” Making you giggle again as he chuckled softly, “Thor first I think, we tend to linger on daughters.” You nodded and cradled Thor and eased him into his arms where his eyes went wide taking in his Father’s face before his happy squeal and clap before reaching up to touch his face. Happy tears spilled over the Dwarf King’s face as he leaned in letting him tap, grab and tug to his desire between the kisses he left on his face limbs and stomach drawing more giggles from little Thor.

On your right Dwalin inched closer to you asking, “Lin, please?”

You smiled at him as Balin stepped forward asking, “Might I hold little Dwan then?”

You nodded passing them out to the brothers both happily letting them burrow and play with their beards and hair before settling Rin in Fili’s arms after she’d taken hold of his mustache making him laugh as he said, “Such a firm grip already.”

You giggled as Bilbo said, “Oh that’s nothing, they’ll be chucking boulders soon enough. Hobbits may seem docile but we can easily best the larger beasts and Men on strength any day.”

“We’ll have to watch them when they ask to braid your hair.” Thorin met your gaze, “Trust me, gentleness does not come instantly to my kin. There will be many lessons on gentle for the four of them.”

They both leaned in to steal kisses from you then turned their focus back to the new heirs, soon to be traded through each of the Durin clan and Company while Bilbo helped you eat as much as you needed and packed in all the herbs and teas you could manage until a grunt and scrunched face on the King’s Pebbles had all eyes shift to you in worry. But that faded as they realized it was their warning for their first feeding with the King nuzzling around you. 

Once full they were passed about again as the younger pair were passed to you happily settling for their meal as Dwalin snuggled around you three. By morning their names and recounts of their active and healthy states were shared through the mountain sending eager Dwarves lining up to the throne room to grant the traditional tokens for the new heirs to be collected by the young Princes. Both Brothers boasted happily about every detail about the infants soaked in by all who eagerly awaited seeing them for themselves when you thought it suitable.

..

From the deepest level of sleep you were woken abruptly at a giggling squeak from the four that stirred you and your Husbands to turn and look toward the beside crib housing them to find the Elf King leaning over it beside his Son and Tauriel. All three with large smiles greeting the four making you chuckle as your Husbands grumbled and turned to face them. As he sat up Thorin asked, “King Thranduil, making yourself at home?”

Thranduil glanced up at him while his eyes shifted to the line of Elves delivering his gifts for you and the Little Ones as he said, “Well I simply wished to come and meet my Godchildren as soon as I could gather my gifts.”

Dwalin mumbled, “Godchildren?”

While Thorin asked, “Gifts?”

Thranduil nodded, “It is customary among Elves to shower the Mother with whatever she or her Little Ones might need. Fauntlings, I hear, are quite finicky in taste, much like Elves. It pays to be prepared.”

Thorin nodded and you slid free from between them asking after you caught a whiff of your favorite treats filling the room, “Are those chocolate chip scones?”

Thranduil smiled, “Your favorite. A token of apology for missing their birth. I trust it went easily?”

Your smile grew as an Elf approached with a full tray of food and tea for you and your Husbands you thanked him for, you collected one of the scones and hummed after your bite once you’d said, “As easily as four births in a row can be.”

Dwalin smiled accepting the scone you passed him while Thranduil lifted little Rin while Legolas cradled Thor, with Kili slipping in to pass Tauriel Dwan as he happily cradled Lin and pecked her on the nose. Thranduil smiled and sat on the bed smiling sweetly and nuzzling the little girl in his arms as Legolas beside him did the same with Kili and Tauriel behind them giving the Dwarves a clear glimpse at an unnoticed weight leaving the immortals at their first chance to hold infants in near an age.

Silently they allowed their Pebbles to be greeted by the glowing trio all silently vowing to protect them at all costs through your early breakfast before Thorin and Dwalin had to slip out for a few duties before returning to be with you again. Duties through which they both agreed they had to add a tour of the Elven Kingdom nearby to grant the joy of your successful birthing to the greatly eager race. An eagerness that had resulted in their rubbing the Dwarves a bit raw at the constant attention they flooded on you only to make them realize just how much rarer infants were to Elves than they are in Dwarves, a joint pain they wished to ease at least a few notches by sharing their joy.

 


End file.
